Another Life IV
by burmafrd
Summary: Things get more interesting for Liz.  All due homage to the creators of Highlander and Roswell; I am only playing.
1. Chapter 1

It did take a while to settle in and get used to being back on earth for the foreseeable future. Also it took some time to getting used to the fact that they would not have the same freedom to move around as they had on Antar. With a relatively sparse population and one that while loving the Royals knew the difference between watching and obsessing about them, they were able to really be themselves and quite often walk around Antaris without being bothered much. But on Earth that could not happen. Between the paparazzi, crazies, and just plain rubberneckers they had to sneak out and usually go far away from Roswell to be able to just be normal people. And that of course took time and planning, which pretty much destroyed the atmosphere anyway. Max had insisted that the plans for the settlement outside Roswell have some areas shielded from the outside so that they could just sit and relax, let Liz do her KATA, and so on. Still it was a more restricted life then they had before.

One of the first constructions in space had been a yard and service area for the interstellar ships, especially the scout ships that were so critical to finding a new planet. It was finished just before the last movement from Antar, and all three scout ships were currently refueling and getting ready for their first mission in finding a planet near earth to move to. Max called in the three captains for a meeting. Liz had been talking with the Granolith which had absorbed all the data and observations that earth telescopes, satellites, space probes and the Hubble had gotten over the last 20 years. It had then come up with about 50 best candidates as regards systems to check out. They were looking for a sun not unlike Sol, or a binary system that could approximate Sol's output. Liz had asked what difference a sun would make to the Granolith, which took its energy that way.

"Your Majesty, I was built very specifically to take my energy from Pegasus, since it was never really thought that I would need to go anywhere except maybe a short journey. In the 50 years I was on Earth I was only able to reach 62% of my energy needs as regards having the ability to perform all my functions. That was why I was only able to make the trip back to Antar once. I have researched and tested and I believe that this solar collector I have designed will reach the 80% level."

Liz thought about that for a moment. "How will that restrict you as regards transporting people?"

"I will be restricted to approx 2000 light years as regards the ability to transport several times in a short period. Of course the farther away the more energy required. And I would need some time to recharge."

"Is there no way we can boost that?"

"None that I have been able to find."

Liz was thinking about that conversation as she sat beside Max as he talked to the Captains. As usual with matters scientific, Max turned over the meeting to Liz.

Liz stood up. "Gentlemen, here are your assigned areas to explore. They are the best possibilities that we have been able to find near earth. They are all within 500 light years so it should not take anywhere near as long as your searches did before we left Antar. After you have examined them and the surrounding systems, you will then move and search these areas next. If you are not successful after that you will return to Earth and we will decide where next to look. If at all possible we want to find a planet within 2000 light years of earth."

After the meeting was over as they were returning to the Palace, Max asked Liz "Why the 2000 light year limitation?"

Liz then told him about the Granoliths limitations.

Max shook his head. " I had forgotten about how being away from Pegasus limits the Granolith. I am going to make putting that solar collector together a high priority."

"I also asked the Granolith how hard it would be to terraform a planet that had the necessary gravity, water and heavy enough atmosphere. It told me a minimum of 40 years to a maximum of 100, depending on how much effort one put into planting the necessary trees and such to make the atmosphere palatable to us. And trying to get more moisture to a dry planet involves capturing and then sending comets heavy with ice to that planet which would then involve a lot more effort and possible damage to the planets geological stability. So that is pretty much out."

Max grimaced. "I kind of thought so but was hoping…"

"Yeah so was I. Sci Fi strikes out again."

Liz took a deep breath as they entered the Palace and went up to their rooms. Once inside she took Max's hand and sat him down and then sat in his lap.

Max looked at Liz and saw that she was biting her lip- a sure sign she had some serious things to talk about. He pulled her closer and said "Spit it out Liz, I can see you have some heavy stuff to unload."

"There is something we have been avoiding talking about and now that we are here on Earth for at least several years it can no longer be ignored."

Max knew right away what she was talking about. "Your immortality."

Liz nodded. "While the time I spent on Antar did age me a few years, it will become more noticeable in time that I am not aging. I am almost 23 by the calendar but only a little over 19 as far as age is concerned. In 2-3 years it will start to get obvious- especially since there are so many pictures of me at 17-18 floating around from Antar. Depending on how far away the new planet is when we find it, it will still take one to two years to move. We still have the ships and the pods went into storage so we can do that part a lot faster, but we would still need to build settlements on the new planet. Alex and his nerd-herd have been working on it, but still have not found a way to block a significant amount of the energy that powers my Quickening outside of using a pod, which obviously is out. When I am 26 or 27 it will start to be a problem."

Max sat and held Liz and thought. Her immortality had always been a plus to him, especially since they had found a way to beat the "No Children" part. He knew she thought very differently. Her fear of losing him, watching all those she cared for age and die, and especially the children, was always there just under the surface. He himself was a little torn about things as regarding the next 20 years or so since he was well aware that once it became clear she was not aging her immortality would come out, and therefore threatening her friends and other immortals. And he had to admit that deep down inside he was not sure how he would handle himself getting older and her not. As much as he adored Liz, he worried about possibly coming to resent her for her immortality as he aged. And he knew that would be devastating to her. Leaving out how losing her friends and family one by one to disease and old age would hurt her as well. And that also left another question: their plans to hopefully dissolve the Monarchy so that they could stay on Earth. That looked like not likely due to their continued popularity among the people of Antar. And even if they did it still left the question of aging on earth. He knew she was not at all worried about staying somewhere and losing her immortality for good-she was not at all adverse to aging alongside him and her children and friends and family. It was a big can of worms that they had successfully ignored while occupied with moving to Earth. But it was one that could not really be hidden away now.

"I really don't know Liz. We will just have to take it one year at a time."

Liz nodded. She had hated to bring this up but felt she had to- she did not want something like this festering under the surface.

She decided to have a grand meeting, the first since moving back to earth, and that would be one of the topics. Max and she thought about where to do this, while the palace seemed the logical place Liz was worried that all the paparazzi hanging around might get pictures of some of the immortals and increase interest in them again. The Inn seemed a good choice, if they could arrange for it to be completely empty. Rachel and Connor were currently staying there, Connor looking at opening a antique shop nearby so that they could stay-as much as he liked NY, he found being back in the Highlands a bigger draw then he had thought. Rachel told Liz when she called that it would not be a problem if they gave her a months warning. Liz called Duncan and he told her it should not be a problem but that he would check with the others. A day later it was set.

Duncan looked around the Inn and realized that it had become one of his favorite places to be. In the Highlands, separate and isolated, it appealed to him on many levels. With the huge changes in his life over the last few years, he had come to the opinion that he had for too many years tried to just exist instead of live. With Amanda and the children, he now knew what really being alive was all about.

Amanda watched Duncan standing out in the field slowly turning and viewing the Inn and the Highlands. She knew he had come to love the area and accepted that they would be coming here quite often. As a change of pace for a few days or a week she was fine with that. Being a city girl through and through though she had her limits. Even loving Duncan as she did, and now with her dream come true with her twins, at heart she was not meant for country living.

Connor checked the small building that he had decided would do for an antique shop one more time. Rachael would stay in NY to run the main shop, but he would be able to spend a lot of time here and still be involved in the business. Now with a wife and children, he found that he no longer had to look for ways to pass the time. And he knew he had never been happier.

Rachel went over the inventory of linen and whatnots to make sure that there was plenty for the coming week. She made sure that the help knew that this was a special time and that they would only need to come by for a few hours each morning. The small kitchen would be run by her and Connor and a couple of volunteers from the group. She wanted to make sure that as much as possible the group would not have to worry about someone hearing something they should not.

Richie, Courtney and the kids had come with Duncan and his family as the first ones there. Richie was less of a type to brood or ponder things, much like Courtney, and he just accepted being here as part of the deal.

Methos and Grace and their children came a day later, with Joe and Rebecca, Charlie and Cynthia and their kids. He looked forward to his usual banter with Duncan, as he was never short of a acid quip. Grace was eagerly looking forward to talking to Liz and by being with her able to contact the granolith; a breakthrough of significance had come with the DNA research she had been concentrating on. Grace thought that she was now in a position to identify some of the unknown parts of the DNA that even the Granolith had not figured out.

Joe and Rebecca looked on this time as a real vacation, which they felt they needed since they had just recently enacted the reorganizational changes that the Watchers Council had approved to tighten up on the Watchers. Research and indeed found several other cases of watchers helping their Immortals hunt; they had all been dealt with. The immortals in question had been contacted by Duncan and Connor and told in no uncertain terms that unless they wanted to face them in a challenge, they were to forget the watchers ever existed. The immortals had not been stupid about it and so far were behaving themselves.

Charlie and Cynthia were always happy to go to the inn since it was a real vacation for them; though Cynthia was as always worried that Liz would get another challenge. They had moved back to Roswell when Liz was in the palace; and Charlie had opened a Gym in Roswell that had already become very popular. Duncan was sad to lose him, but in a stroke of luck a friend of Charlie's had just gotten out of the military and had been able to take over at the gym without missing a beat. He had even been brought into the Immortal world and had handled that pretty well.

The families had arrived a day after the last of the Immortals came. The royals used the granolith and just poofed in. It was a pretty full inn now with every room filled. That evening they had a huge barbecue with a bonfire as the weather was clear and warm for the highlands (in the upper 60's). Max and Liz mingled and enjoyed themselves. After a massive dinner they all gathered around the bonfire.

As usual Maria decided to start things off.

The Kids had been bundled off to bed so that the adults could talk freely.

"OK, Chica, you called this thing so whats on your mind? Hopefully nothing as big as we have just had. I think we are all entitled to a little less stress and galaxy wide situations."

Liz grinned at her best friend. "Just wanted everyone to be here so we could talk and enjoy being together. I DO have a couple of things to bring up." (Maria snickering loudly to Liz's playful glare and fingering of her sword which as always was at her side).

Richie piped up. "Come on Max, tell the truth- you have to share Liz with her sword."

Kyle snickered. "He is way too whipped to ever complain. Madame Sharp has him fully muzzled."

Liz looked at Kyle. "You remember what I said to you right after you found out about Immortals. You asked if I was into short haircuts and you KNOW what I said then? You are just about to be a candidate for Liz's patented quick and dirty cuts. BLOOD OPTIONAL."

After the laughter died down Liz became serious. The others saw the change and sat up.

"Guys, I want to ask your advice. My immortality is going to become a problem in the next few years as it becomes rather clear that I am not aging. With so many good pictures around of me from when I was 16-17, and the fact that I only aged a couple of years really on Antar, its going to get noticed. I figure I have maybe 3-5 years before questions start getting asked. Alex, I take it you have not had any breakthroughs there on your research?"

Alex sadly shook his head. "Liz, outside of podding, we have no way to keep the quickening down here on earth. I still hope to figure it out one day but right now it does not look promising."

Isabel straightened up next to Alex. "Liz, makeup and careful work on clothes and the like can pretty much cover that up. It will be a pain and you cannot afford to make many mistakes but it can be done. You can probably keep it up for a lot longer if you had to. Alex and his nerd herd will figure out something sooner or later. And we will find a new planet – once there you will be aging normally. So I do not think its as serious as you think it is."

Liz sighed. "Isabel, I have gotten used to pictures being taken of me all the time, and with the modern digital cameras that kind of makeup will start to become obvious pretty quickly. That will cause questions to be asked as well. The more interest there is the more likely someone will stumble on to things. "

Maria shook her head. "Liz, maybe you are over thinking this. Women use makeup to look better or younger, no one outside of actresses playing roles wants to look older. Outside of teenagers trying to avoid being carded, of course."

Amanda had been thinking about it. "It's a legitimate worry, Maria. We Immortals are always aware of it. Especially female immortals. With Liz in such a high profile position, her looks will be under a microscope constantly. Any makeup to try and produce wrinkles and the like would be very obvious. Now she is some years from that, but a woman in her middle to late 20s does change as she matures- and that more then anything is what might get noticed since Liz will not change at all. She is supposedly 23, going on 24. In 5 years she will be 28, almost 29. No change WILL be noticed."

"There might be a way to deflect this somewhat." This from Methos.

As everyone turned to him, he continued.

"Lets use the event when Liz was shot. Have it get out that one of the benefits of Max healing her was that it also rejuvenated her and made her physically younger. Another such happening could be staged in a few years that would take care of the problem. I know that the Antarians and Granularians would probably wonder, but they are not going to say it cannot happen."

Liz shook her head. "Sorry Methos, but enough has gotten out since Max healed me that too many would not accept that. Even though I am human, I doubt that would fly."

Grace pondered the question. "I wonder. Liz, Antarians and Granularians ARE different then humans. Who is to say that it could not happen?"

Max thought about that. "But if it got out it would topple all of it. And that would expose the Immortals."

The debate among the immortals and watchers in the know had been going on for some time. In fits and starts it had been talked about before but at the moment it was getting heated.  
"More need to know about the possibility." Grace had been adamant about this from day 1.  
"The more that find out the more likely that Immortality will get exposed." The rejoinder from her lover and father to their children had also been consistent. Methos had always been cautious about his identity as an Immortal.  
Duncan was of two minds. He could see why Methos was being cautious and was also partially in agreement. But he had also been the one to talk to friends of his who had been able to become parents. So he was torn about the entire question, as was most of those present.  
"If it is done carefully I think that that problem will not come up. But that is the key- carefully." Joe Dawson opined.  
"Has the Council come to any decisions?" asked Grace.  
Joe shook his head. "They are still getting their heads around the whole idea and have not really been able to come to any agreement."  
"What a surprise." Snorted Methos.  
Joe felt he had to defend the council somewhat out of loyalty. "This has shaken all the core beliefs the council has had for two thousand years. Everyone on the council grew up on the old understandings and rules. Now a lot of them have been tossed out the window so its no wonder they are having a hard time adjusting. Its not like we here are all in agreement about what to do, right?"  
Amanda shook her head. "Actually I think we are in agreement that more Immortals need to know and have the chance to become parents. It's the how and when that we disagree with."  
Richie, Courtney, Charlie, Rebecca and Cynthia all nodded.  
Cassandra was obviously conflicted about how to do it, but was also clearly in favor of others getting the chance to have children like she had. "I think we are in agreement to do it, but how to do it is going to be the hard part. Do we pick and choose who to tell, or do we find a way for the watchers to let them know, which also could expose them and I doubt the Council will ever agree to it."  
Constatine had said very little since the meeting had come together. It had been arranged for over 3 months to quietly get them all together and not let the Council know what was going on.  
"I do not think that we can officially involve the Watchers, for reasons we all understand. If that is the case, how do we do it. Its not like we know most or even part of who all Immortals are. How do we decide who should be told over who should not? And who will do it- there are thousands of immortals. And only a handful of us."  
Liz had also been quiet. While agreeing that others deserved the same opportunity that she had had, she was acutely aware of the possibility of the secret of Immortality coming out. Her own concerns about people noticing that she had not aged was also digging at her.  
She looked at Joe. "Joe is there any way we can get into the master database and get a full listing of Immortals without the Council finding out?"  
Joe shook his head. "Even before Felicia Rising and that mess, that was virtually impossible to do. Now its even harder."  
"And before you ask I cannot do it either with my back door access into the database. It has been set up to PREVENT a download and would almost certainly crash if I attempted it." Methos was quick to prevent Liz from going in that direction. Cassandra considered the possibilities. "If we can somehow get that we can work to identify who would be a good risk and who would not be."  
"Do we really have the right to decide that?" asked Grace.  
Methos sighed. "We have the responsibility to our own children not to expose them to any more dangers then they already are. Lets face it: if immortality gets out there will be a lot of places looking to get one to take them apart and see what makes them tick. And children of Immortals will be even more sought after."  
The absolute truth of that statement silenced everyone in the room.  
The meeting of Immortals and (some of) their Watchers had been called to hash out this question, but Liz felt that going any farther now would come to just another impasse, so she decided to drop her own concern on them and see if there were any ideas.  
"One of my big concerns is that it will be noticed in a few years that I am not getting any older. As visible as I am, with photos being taken constantly, it will be noticed in a few more years. The Granolith has been unable to come up with anything I could wear that would dampen my quickening in any substantial way. Everything that could do the job fully requires being in a capsule. What it has been able to come up with at this point only holds back 10%."  
She showed them the somewhat large pendant that she wore around her neck.  
Amanda looked at it and shook her head. "Hate to think what it would come up with that could be any uglier."  
Grins and snickers went around the room, further lessening the tension generated by the previous debate. Methos was pensive. "We still have several years before any real questions are asked. And you could always say being healed by Max after your shooting arrested your aging for several years."  
Liz shook her head. "I really do not want to go down that route since all too many Antarians know quite well that is not true. Someone would talk, sooner or later."  
Duncan leaned forward. "Does the Granolith think it will be able to come up with something any time soon?"  
Liz shook her head again. "It is not hopeful. It would take some breakthroughs in a couple of areas to come up with something small enough to wear without being obvious."  
"Even if you do find another planet to go to it would still become obvious and cause way too many questions to be asked." Stated Amanda.  
"I suppose it could be put out that due to how young you were when you were first shot it could be quietly leaked that you were affected very differently, and added to that using the Granolith and being healed again has retarded your aging. No one really knows enough about all that to say it could not happen. " proposed Grace.  
Liz considered that. "Maybe. Would have to think about that but that does sound like a possible way to get around it for a while. Would not last forever though."  
"Still it would buy time for some years after it was first noticed, and by then the Granolith or one of Alex's nerd herd should be able to come up with something." Stated Methos.  
"He has been working on it, and has his guys looking into it as well." Mused Liz.  
Joe looked around at the room. "I think maybe that is a way around that problem at least for the foreseeable future?" Slow nods came from most in the room, and no outright rejection came from anyone.  
Duncan decided that there had been enough evasion of the main topic. "Does anyone here have an objection with Joe and Methos trying to find a way, quietly of course, of getting a copy of the Immortal Database?" Both of them looked a little uncomfortable, but did not object.  
Liz smiled a little at Duncan's maneuvering, something he clearly was not comfortable doing but felt honor bound to do.  
"Enough of all these tough questions, lets relax and enjoy the time together. Its not going to be often that this can be managed so lets take advantage of it."  
By one's and two's, as quietly and as sneakily as possible, they had all been brought together at the Royal Palace in the Roswell zone. Only Immortals and watchers and Charlie had been at this meeting in order to keep the contention down as much as possible. Max and the rest of the Roswell crowd had been kept out of it at the moment, as Liz has told them that since this was truly an Immortal concern, they should hash it out amongst themselves and their watchers. Only Courtney and Charlie were included because they were married into the Immortal/Watcher world and that was their main concern.

The conversation then went in many different directions as the women and men began to congregate in separate parts of the room to talk about various things.

Afterwards Liz went to talk to Max and the others. Alex was sorry that he had been unable to come up with more to help Liz, who told him to stop feeling guilty. "If the Granolith is unable to come up with anything more, how do you expect yourself to do so?" said Liz bluntly.  
Isabel put in her two cents worth. "Exactly. Stop feeling guilty when you have no reason to. It pisses me off." And reinforced that with a fierce glare that had Alex obediently nodding.  
Maria looked thoughtful. "Liz, all that work we did on Alex has really paid off."  
Isabel smiled. "Never got a chance to thank you guys for training him up so well. Its not been hard for me at all to complete his orientation as the completely acceptable husband."  
Michael shook his head sadly. "Alex, man, we got to save you. A couple of weekends up in the mountains with just us guys and some beer and we can make a man out of you again."  
Isabel fried him with a glare. "Do that Michael and you will never have a good nights sleep every again. How does 300 lb female wrestlers chasing you sound in your dreams?"  
Everyone in the room laughed hard at that. Michael tried to smirk but did look a little worried.  
"Don't worry Isabel, spaceboy would not dare. Compared to what I would do to him that would be a walk in the park."

Liz loved the new workout/training room in the palace. She had had it designed so that she could quite easily have a full workout /training session with another Immortal. So doing her KATA was no problem at all. She liked doing it alone since it allowed her not only to center herself and relax from the Day to Day responsibilities, she had realized that some alone time was necessary. As much as she loved Max and her children, there were times when she just needed to be along. She had finished and was cooling down and relaxing when the intercom buzzed.

Sighing she pressed the button. "Yes?"  
Her secretary, Susan, answered "The first interviewee for your ADC is here now, Your Highness."  
Liz grimaced- she did not like this part of hiring people. "Show her to my office and I will be there in about 10 minutes."

The whole ADC thing had been Max's idea. Normally what Queens had were Ladies in Waiting for social events and the like, and secretaries for other duties. Max had suggested an ADC, which normally were for Kings, for her since a lot of her duties would require them. ADC's, unlike secretaries and Ladies in Waiting, were expected to make some decisions on their own and supposed to take some of the load off of the Royal Highness. Which was mainly why Max wanted Liz to have at least one and preferably several to allow her more free time to spend with families and friends. Liz actually liked the idea, just did not like the process of picking them. She would have to ask personal questions and say no a lot- things she just did not like to do.

Having quickly showered and dressed, Liz headed towards her office, walking down the hall on the third floor of the Palace. Suddenly she stopped in shock.

*Who could it be? As far as I know none of them are here right now?*

Instinctively her hand went to her sword. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to relax. She would not need her sword, with metal detectors and other more modern precautions there was virtually no way anyone could smuggle a weapon into the Palace. On the other hand, if they had some kind of knockout drug or gas, they could then use her own sword to cut off her head. It would be incredibly stupid since the quickening would incapacitate them and they would be caught and executed immediately, but you never knew.

She walked into the outer office where her secretary was sitting. She of course immediately stood up as Liz walked in. Liz had found the standing and such that was the protocol for royalty one of the things she did not like but realized that she could not change. She nodded to Susan and took the file that she held out. Liz stood there and quickly read it.

The requirements for ADC had been discussed and debated by the whole group. She had also asked Joe and Methos for input as well since they were much more familiar with what ADC's did in the past and what she might need them for now. They all agreed that someone in their 20's, with a good college education and some work experience was a must. After that the debate really broke down to what individuals thought were important. Maria naturally thought that she needed someone who was easy to talk to. Max wanted someone who was a go getter and would take some of Liz's burdens. Michael wanted a person who would be ready to respond to any emergencies or situations. Isabel wanted someone who looked good and could fit in on ceremonies and any other public events. And so on. Liz was not totally sure what she wanted and felt that she would talk to the candidates that had been screened in as regards to a VERY rigorous background check by Antarian Security (Kyles bunch) and the CIA, FBI, MI5, MI6 and any of the other intelligence and security organizations that were felt to be appropriate for each candidate. That was another reason she was forcing herself to relax. This person had been checked out in every way possible.

Her name was Lisa Marie Anderson. She was 26, 5 foot 6, 120 lbs, graduate of the University Of Iowa, with a degree in Communications. She had worked right after school for public affairs firm based in Chicago. She had spend two years there and then moved on to work at a newspaper in Indianapolis for another year. She had left there 6 months earlier and had unfortunately had a car wreck that that miraculously had not injured her. Liz looked at that hard. That must have been when it happened. She looked at the personal part and saw that she had 2 brothers and a younger sister. No indication that she was adopted. Hmmm. *There is a good chance she has no idea what has happened. Need more info about that car accident.* She also saw that for the last 6 months she had been working as a temp doing odd jobs. Now why was that? Well this was certainly going to be an interesting interview. She kept the folder in her hand as she walked into her office.

Lisa Marie Anderson was a brunette, slightly taller, and a little more solid then Liz. She had stood up as soon as the door opened and faced the door, her hand rubbing at her forehead and then her eyes widened as she looked at Liz. That told Liz she had no idea why her head had been pounding, and no idea why it suddenly went away. *She does not know.*

Lisa forced herself to forget the strange headache she had gotten, and had gone away as suddenly as it came on. She faced the Queen of Antar and tried to be as calm as she could be. She really wanted this job, though it was not likely to be hers. No telling how many had applied and a lot of them must have more qualifications then she had. Still nothing ventured, nothing gained. She believed this would be as challenging and as interesting a job as one could ever have. With the bad taste the last permanent job she had taken had left her with, she was hopeful this would be much better. If she got it.

"Hello, I guess I don't have to introduce myself do I? Unless you have been living under a rock for the last several years and your file says otherwise. Please sit down." Liz said as she walked over to her desk and sat down, knowing Lisa could not do so until she did.

Lisa carefully sat down in the chair facing the Queens desk. Queen Elizabeth of Antar was a brunette like her, slightly shorter and slimmer. She was wearing a obviously expensive pants suit, with her famous sword in a scabbard at her side. Her expression was one of amusement as she looked at Lisa. She seemed every bit as open and friendly as she had seemed in all the videos and pictures, and there were a LOT of those, that Lisa had ever seen. * OK girl, give it your best shot.*

"Thank you your Majesty. I am very honored that I have made it this far in the process. I must admit I did not think I would even get this far." Lisa cringed slightly after saying this- it had sounded a lot better in her head then it did just now. Luckily the Queen did not seem to see anything wrong with it.

Liz smiled at the young woman. She could completely understand her nervousness, which she did a pretty good job of hiding. She thought back to when she met the President for the First time, and that conference at Sydney.

"Do not sell yourself short. You did very well as a college student, and your experience at a public affairs firm and at a newspaper will come in handy. May I ask why you left the newspaper after only one year?" Liz had a hunch there was a story there.

Lisa took a deep breath. The whole truth or the sanitized version. Deciding to be totally honest she gave the unvarnished truth.

" I found I could not be part of anything that so clearly was biased and determined to further the agenda of the owner and managing Editor, rather then just putting the facts out and letting people decide on their own. Their open contempt for the common man and everyday woman, thinking they were stupid and needed to be "guided" by those smarter and better educated, really got to me. I was able to stomach it for a year and finally had enough and quit."

Liz slowly nodded. Now that she thought of it, she did remember something about that paper. It was a rag. About as bad as the National Enquirer or the NY Post.

"Didn't you know what you were getting into before you went there?"

"No, your majesty. The offer came in just when I was feeling really bored at the PR firm and I jumped at it. I really did not like working in Chicago- too big and noisy and impersonal. As a matter of fact I liked working in Indianapolis. It reminded my of my home town, Cedar Rapids. I was only able to stand that paper as long as I did because I liked the city."  
*OK, lets find out something about that car accident.*

"Its noted in here that you had a very serious car crash and was fortunate enough to walk away from it without any injuries. What happened?"

Lisa grimaced. She did not like to think about that.

"I had left the paper only a week earlier and was looking for another job, hoping to find something quickly. It was a cold day in December, and it started to rain which turned to Ice pretty fast. It was a road on the outskirts of town, in the hills not far away. I lost control on a turn and went down an embankment and rolled several times. I lost consciousness and yet I seem to remember feeling my arm break and incredible pain to my head. I was out for several hours before someone spotted me and called the police. I was all scrunched up in the car and it took them over an hour to get me out of the wreck. The paramedics were astonished that I was uninjured. They told me they fully expected to find a body and nothing else. I admit I was as surprised. Not only that I was not even suffering very much from hypothermia, despite the fact that I was rained on for several hours. Cleaned me off a little but I still should have been in a lot worse shape then I was. With my car wrecked, and it only had liability, I could not afford to get another and had to move back in with my parents in Cedar Rapids. The last few months I was a temp while trying to find a permanent job. Then I found out about this and decided to try."

Liz was nodding her head, thinking hard. *She was very lucky. She died and never knew it. And she did not have the shock of finding injuries miraculously healed like I did. I have to tell her. She will need a teacher. Who should it be?* Liz thought about that for a minute or so then came to the realization that SHE wanted to be Lisa's teacher. She had always had a personal goal of being one to pass on what she knew. Well aware of just how lucky she had been that Duncan McLeod was in the right place at the right time (her thoughts on possibly interfering higher powers or beings notwithstanding) she wanted to nurture a newbie herself. Well this looked like her chance. Taking a deep breath she decided to take the plunge.

"Well enough of this office. Lets head to my workout room. We can talk better there."

As she followed the Queen down the hall, Lisa realized that no matter what happened she would get a chance to spend time with someone who was truly different and unique. A human from earth who was the queen of a people displaced from their home world, temporarily staying on earth until they found another world. In the year since they finished the move, Antar's fast scout ships had spread out looking for new worlds. So far they had not found any good enough to move to, but had found some places not far off. It was thought that it would probably only take another year or two at the most before one was found. If she somehow got this job she might have to make the decision on whether to stay on earth or not. That was just as exciting a possibility as working for the Queen.

Liz opened the door to the training room, it was keyed only to open to her and the group, and a few chosen Antarian security people.

*Now how to do this so as to make it as easy as possible for her to take the news? Quick and hard or try and do it slow and careful. Or maybe a combination would be best?

Liz decided to feel Lisa out a little at first. "How has your view on the universe changed since you found out about Aliens?"

Lisa thought about that for a minute. "I had always believed that there was life out there, but it was more of a concept than anything else. I really did expect them to show up in my lifetime. I remember when the President gave his speech, I was in college and we were in the TV room at my dorm. No one had a clue at what he was going to say. When he came out and said Aliens were real and here and all that, we just sat there with our mouths open. Even afterwards no one had anything really intelligent to say. We were just too shocked. All the next day virtually everyone cut class and gathered in groups to talk about it. And then right after that pretty much we found out they were going to be coming here in LARGE numbers to stay for a while. That spooked some people out a lot, while others were thrilled. Finding out that we would be getting a lot of benefits like cheap energy and advanced medical help and the like just added to the impact. It took me a while to come to grips with it, now it seems almost natural to have them around. Of course the fact that they really do not look different probably has a lot to do with people accepting them. I guess that is pretty shallow but that is the way people are."

Liz nodded, surprised a little and pleased that Lisa was open about all that. *Will be a good thing when she finds out. Now to probe a little into her family life and see if she knows she is adopted. * "Tell me a little about your family and how you grew up."

Lisa relaxed a little, it seemed to be going well. "Born and raised in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. Dad is a Insurance agent, actually a supervisor now for Met Life. Mom is a Real Estate agent. Had to say I had a pretty good childhood. Except of course for my two lunkhead older brothers and a bratty little sister." She grinned at Liz, showing that that was just words. Liz grinned back, wondering if she knew she was adopted. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened during my childhood or in high school or even college really. At least until the day I found out Aliens were amongst us."

Liz took a deep breath, deciding she needed to probe a little deeper. "The earliest memory I had was falling down and scraping my need badly when I was four. What was your earliest memory?"

Lisa thought about that. "I think when we went to the city Zoo when I was maybe 4 or 5; I remember looking at an elephant and thinking how big it was; and then being scared by a Tiger that hissed at us. "

Liz was a little frustrated, not wanting to seem too pushy at getting personal information. She decided to take a little different tact. Picking up the folder with Lisa's resume on it, she asked "So have you ever had any serious illnesses or injuries?"

Lisa looked thoughtful. "No, cannot seem to remember anything. Though…." She trailed off.

Liz leaned forward slightly and pushed a little. "Though what?"

Lisa was thinking hard and did not notice. "Just before I started first grade, the school system required a full check up and had a list of vaccinations you had to have. My first visit to the doctor they took some blood for routine tests. When we came back for the follow up visit the doctor asked my mother something, I was not really paying attention. Then she told me to go out in the waiting room and wanted to talk to the doctor alone. That did not bother me a bit, and I remember that when she came out a few minutes later she looked a little stressed out and looked at me strangely for a minute, then sort of shook her head and took my hand and we left. Come to think of it she had all us kids go to our room that evening when dad came home from work and talked to him for a while. Huh. Had not thought about that for years. The doctor must have told her something that upset her but I do not know what it was. I have always been perfectly healthy, so it must not have been something important."

*Paydirt! I bet the doctor told her mother that her blood type could not have been possible with the types her and her husband had. She did not know herself, I bet there was the old switcheroo pulled at the hospital when Lisa was supposed to have been born. So Lisa has no idea and her parents have probably been wondering about that for years.*

Liz stood up and went over to the weapons racks along the wall. She looked for a moment, then chose a small throwing knife. Walking over to Lisa, she handed it to her, holding the knife blade so Lisa could grasp the handle.

Lisa was puzzled. Why was the Queen handing her a knife. She held it gingerly, never having handled any kind of a weapon in her life.

Liz told her " Examine that knife- what do you think of it?"

Lisa was even more puzzled. She looked at the knife and then to the queen. "It's a small knife. I really do not know what to say. Its like the ones I see on TV and in the movies. Its not big, not much bigger then a steak knife."

Liz nodded and took back the knife and stepped back a few feet. *Here goes*

Lisa looked at the queen as she took the knife by the handle and placed it against her forearm.

"Now just sit there Lisa and do nothing. I am about to show you a secret that will frankly blow your mind. Probably more than knowing Aliens are real." She then cut her forearm for about 6 inches.

Lisa opened her mouth to yell when the Queen cut her arm- then left it open in shock. The cut was HEALING! Blue Sparks danced all around it as it got smaller and smaller. Finally after maybe a minute or so it was gone. The Queen walked over to replace the knife then walked back and showed her forearm to Lisa. THERE WAS NO SCAR! It was like it had not happened at all.

Liz walked over and sat down next to Lisa and waited. After a minute or two, Lisa blinked and shook her head.

"Is this something to do with Antarians or you being Queen?" She stumbled a little trying to get that out clearly.

Liz shook her head. "It has absolutely nothing to do with Aliens or anything from another planet as far as I know. I was born this way. A very tiny percentage of humans, much less than one thousandth of one percent, are like me. We are Immortal."

Lisa goggled at her. *The Queen was right-this was a bigger deal then Aliens! Slowly her mind started to work again. Why was the queen telling her this? I guess I have the job, but it still does not make any sense for her to tell me something so incredible.*

Liz could fairly accurately gauge what Lisa was thinking from the emotions on her face.  
"And you are wondering why I am telling you this? Something so clearly important and something so that clearly needs to be kept secret. If this got out there would be those trying to find Immortals to take them apart to see what makes them tick. Since we are called Immortals with good reason- we do not age at all. We can heal virtually any wound. Though only on Earth. The energy that does this we call the Quickening. The Granolith was able to sense that about me and figure out that only on Earth was there energy to power it. The unique signature of Earths magnetic and radiation fields and the suns power all come together to make it as far as we know unique to any species. On Antar after a time My quickening went away and I began to age normally. Its actually a worry of mine that people will start to notice I am not aging."

Lisa slowly nodded, thinking hard. This made sense, the need to keep it secret and the fact that only on Earth would the unique conditions happen. She blinked and started to ask some questions. "I can see why you need to keep it quiet, so why are you telling me now?"

Liz reached over and took Lisa's hand. "A few other things about Immortals. The Quickening prevents us from having children. But once it is removed we can. And the only way for an Immortal to die permanently is for their head to be cut off." She sat back a little and waited to see if Lisa could put it all together.

Lisa looked at the Queen then down at the sword at her side. Her eyes widened. "So that is why you learned to fight with a sword- to protect yourself. From other Immortals?"

Liz nodded. "If an immortal cuts off the head of another, all their power, the power of their quickening, goes to the other immortal. Its quite a ride, almost like a drug high, I have been told."

Lisa blanched. "So there are bad immortals out there that like to cut off heads to get high?"

"That is part of it. The other part of it is called the Game. Legend has it that one day after no new immortals are born, the numbers will gradually get smaller until only a few are left. They will fight until only one is left. That Immortal is supposed to get the power of all the Immortals that have ever lived-enough power to rule the world."

Dazed, Lisa looked at Liz. "Legend?"

"The oldest Immortal I know of, that anyone knows of, is over 5000 years old. He says that is what he heard back then. Another thing that makes it even more strange. The one rule even evil immortals will not break is this: No one will fight on holy ground, holy to any religion anywhere. The reason for this is that according legend again, two immortals fought on holy ground once. Next to Mt Vesuvius in 79 AD."

Lisa's eyes widened again. "That is what caused the eruption that buried Pompeii?"

"All Immortals believe this. So that is the one place all Immortals are safe from each other. There is something else. All immortals are foundlings. There never has been found a mother of an immortal. We are all adopted or orphans. I was found at the age of one day in the dumpster outside of the Crashdown. My parents found me and adopted me on the spot. They had just moved to Roswell and the Sheriff of the time arranged for them to take the baby- there was never any paperwork. He looked around for a while but could find no trace of anyone. That is why it is not known that I am adopted."

Now Lisa was openly staring at Liz in shock. "No Trace of a mother or anything- EVER?"

"Never. And many have looked over the centuries. Just one of the reasons I personally believe that someone or something else has a hand in it. That this is no natural occurrence. "

Lisa just shook her head and thought for a few minutes. Liz waited patiently. Finally Lisa looked at her. "Why are you telling me this?"

Liz took a deep breath. " That headache you got that went away as soon as you saw me? We call that the BUZZ. It warns us that an immortal is nearby. Because you are one of us. You are Immortal. "

Lisa stared at Liz. Mouth gaping open. Liz leaned forward and with one finger closed her mouth. "No need to catch flies, Lisa." She then got up to the intercom and pressed the button. "I need to speak to the king." "One moment your Majesty." "Liz, whats up?" came Max's voice. "Could you come down to the training room in a while?" "Do I need to be there right away?" "No hurry." "OK I will be there in about 10 minutes." "See ya soon". Liz then went back to the bench and sat next to the shell shocked young woman.

Lisa was pretty much beyond shock, not far from catatonia. Liz wondered if she should have tried to find a way to ease the shock, but really did not know how to do so.

Lisa was barely able to keep herself from falling to the floor and curling into a ball. One shock after another had pretty much put her down for the count. But slowly she began to come back to herself. *Immortal? Me? But that means according to the Queen that I was adopted. Mom and Dad have never said anything to me about that. Wait a moment…that doctor… Mom looking at me strangely…. That talk with Dad that night…could that be it? Could the doctor have told her that there was no way I was her child do to the blood type? This is crazy. But I did get that headache out of the blue and it went away as soon as I saw the Queen. Just like she said. Could I really be Immortal?*

Lisa looked at the queen. "That part about foundlings, never finding a mother…Mom and Dad have never said anything?"

Liz nodded sadly. "There have been cases where a newborn was found and a mother gave birth to a still born baby and one was substituted for the other without anyone being told. It apparently happens even in this day and age, despite all the records and such. Which is what I bet happened in your case and your parents never knowing until that blood test you got before you started first grade. Another reason I think that something beyond nature is involved. Things just too conveniently happen. "

Still a little dazed Lisa nodded. The Queen had a point. It certainly sounded like someone or something was working here besides nature. She had another thought. "I have never heard anything about this, never a rumor or a hint. How has this secret been kept over thousands of years. Especially nowadays with so much advanced medical knowledge and records keeping and the like? You think something or someone is still involved?"

Liz firmly nodded. "I think so. Just like in my life so many things just happened at the right time and right place with the right people. Maybe God is a lot more hands on than anyone thinks, or maybe he has a meddling subcontractor or something. Who knows? I have come to the conclusion that whoever or whatever is involved is not going to let us know anytime soon. Maybe he/she/it whatever gets their jollies watching the whole show."

Lisa grimaced. "That is not a comforting thought. Sounds like that whatever is kind of unpredictable and chaos causing. Not someone you can count on in a pinch."

"Yeah. So I usually just cuss them out and move on."

Lisa giggled. "Sounds like a plan. So now what?"

At that moment the door opened and Max walked in. Lisa scrambled to her feet as Liz walked over to Max and laid a big kiss on him.

"So Liz whats up?"

Liz motioned to Lisa. "She is immortal."

Max's eyes grew large. "Holy Shit!"

Lisa giggled again. For Royalty they certainly were informal and just like normal people.

Max walked forward with his hand out. "Pleased to meet you." Lisa, not knowing what to do, took his hand and said "Lisa Anderson, your majesty."

Max waved away the formality. "When its just us, drop the your majesty part. It helps us keep acting like normal people, which we are when its all said and done. So how does it feel to have your whole world view dumped on its rear end?"

Lisa shook her head. "I am pretty much still in shock. Its all so hard to believe."

Max nodded. "That is the way it happened to me, even when I knew I was an alien, when Liz told me I was just sitting there with my mouth open for a while. I mean most people would not be shocked about aliens, but Immortals are a whole other story."

Lisa slowly nodded. "Even now I still find it hard to believe. Uh, your majesty" as she looked at Liz.

"Like Max said, when its just us drop that part. What is it Lisa?"

Lisa pointed at the weapons. "I need to see it myself."

Liz nodded and went and got the knife and handed it to her. "You will not heal as fast as I did since you are a newbie with no heads to your credit."

Lisa took the knife and started to place it against her arm when Liz's words penetrated. "Heads to your credit? You have taken heads?"

"Three of them. All headhunters. None of them all that strong but I seemed to have gotten a boost from Max's healing me. So I have stronger Quickening then most Immortals have with the same age and head count."

Lisa blinked then nodded. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she cut her arm, but only for a couple of inches. IT HURT! Then she opened her eyes and looked at the cut. At the blue sparks as the wound healed, slower then the Queens had but still in less then two minutes it was healed with no scar. She kept looking at her arm.

Liz walked over to her and took the knife gently from her while Max guided Lisa towards the bench and sat her down.

Lisa just sat there for a few minutes looking at her unmarked arm. Then she raised her head and looked at Liz. "Wow."

Liz grinned a little. "Yeah its quite a feeling. Takes a little getting used to. Don't worry about it, we all go through the same thing. "

Max looked at Liz. "So who are you going to call? Duncan? Or are you going to talk to Amanda or Cassandra about training her?"

Liz firmly shook her head. "I intend to train her myself."

Both Lisa and Max looked at her in shock.

"Liz, are you sure about this?"

"Your Majesty, are you sure about this?"

Liz grinned widely at the two. "Yep."

Max frowned. "Liz, are you sure you are ready to have your own student? Duncan was a lot older then you are when he had his first student."

"I have always wanted a student, Max. I wanted to make sure a newbie got as good a deal as I got when Duncan found me. And yes I am ready for one. The basics are the basics and you know I have that down pat. She is only a little bigger then I am so that should work out well. And we are in a very good position to train her, what with all the security and such and training areas well away from prying eyes."

Max frowned but could not find a hole in her logic.

Lisa looked at them. "Do I get a say in this?"

Liz walked over and sat down next to Lisa. "Of course you do. If for whatever reason you do not want to be my student I can arrange for you to have another. There are several possibilities. Its just that I want to and I really believe I am ready to have a student."

Lisa shook her head. "I am not sure I want to be trained on how to kill someone with a sword and cut off their head."

Liz reached over and took both of Lisa's hands. "I had the same reaction when Duncan McLeod told me about being Immortal and what I had to do to survive. But the choices are limited. Your only real alternative to training is to join a convent. And after 10-20 years it will be noticed that you are not aging and will have to move on. That is if you can stand being in one. I knew I never could."

Lisa thought about that. "No, I could not either. Just no way. Its not that I have any religious objections or the like, I have never been all that religious anyway. Is there really no other way?"

Liz knew she had to be strictly honest with Lisa. "A good friend of mine, Grace, has never fought and she is over 500 years old. She has had to run and hide quite a few times, Duncan saved her life from a headhunter and so did I not too long ago. Several others have done the same. At any time she could be caught and killed by a headhunter. Even though she makes it a point to keep a very low profile. So it is up to you- but that is the way it is."

"Duncan McLeod. I seem to recall that he is the one that trained you. So he is an Immortal as well?"

"Yes he is. Maybe the best of them all, not only as a swordsman but as a person as well. Honor is his watchword, a finer person I have never met."

Lisa nodded, clearly thinking about it. "I have never held a gun in my life, never taken any self defense courses, nothing. I am not sure I would be able to bring myself to take a head even if I won."

"That is a decision we all have to face. My first fight was against a headhunter, a woman named Felicia Rising. I was only a few months old, not even fully trained when she came to Roswell to take my head. Duncan had found her in London in WW2, and arranged for her training. She went bad and became a headhunter, and when she found out that Duncan for the first time ever had taken a female student, me, she wanted my head. I took hers instead. Right after I had stabbed her, I hesitated for a moment before taking her head. I realized that if I did not she would come after me again, maybe trying to use my friends or family against me. I felt I had no choice. One thing that happens when you take a head, you get all the memories of not only that Immortal, but of all the immortal heads that he or she has taken. Not all the memories, but its like a quick synopsis. Felicia had tormented and taunted her victims, she was truly an evil person. I knew then that I had done the right thing. Its not easy and it stays with you, but in the end there is little choice if you want to survive."

Lisa thought about that. Could she do it? Could she take a life in cold blood? Even to survive?

Lisa had spent the rest of that day getting familiar with the Palace and the Queen and King. Though they made it clear that when they were alone it was Liz and Max. Lisa had a hard time remembering that. She found it also hard to get used to the fact that they seemed so much like ordinary people. Just another young couple with kids. Who happened to be half human half alien, and human immortal. Just like everyone else.

Liz realized that Lisa was still in a slight state of shock from all the revelations she had been hit with and tried to make her feel as much at ease as possible while she came to terms with all she had found out. Liz knew that would take a while- it had for her. She decided that seeing Max and her and the rest of the group in normal everyday life would be best for her to start getting used to being different. The full impact of being immortal would not hit Lisa for a while yet. So she and Max took her around the Palace showing her the sights, as Max put it. The real shock for Lisa would come at dinner when she sat down with the whole group and experienced that bit of insanity. Max and Liz made it a point to have at least once a week the entire group together for at least one meal. It was somewhat easier now since they all lived in the Palace, but as busy as Isabel was finishing off decorating it, and Max of course as King, plus Alex and all the projects he had going with the Nerd Herd, and everyone else with their responsibilities and children and all, it was sometimes a little hard to do. Fortunately tonight would be one of them. All the Royals and all the kids in one place at one time could get kind of overwhelming, but Liz figured Lisa might as well get used to it. Liz had already decided that Lisa was going to be her ADC no matter if Lisa wanted to be trained by Liz or not. Liz had also decided to back off a little and not pressure her to start training as she knew the kill or be killed part was still hard for Lisa to come to grips with.

Lisa was stunned when Liz told her that she would be eating with the whole Royal family and children that night. She immediately objected saying she had nothing to wear. Liz promptly squashed that by telling her that outside of official dinners it was always casual wear in the Palace. As a matter of fact for these dinners the Palace staff was given the evening off and no one outside of the group would be there anyway. Security would be at the doors and outside, but nowhere else. So anything could be brought up and no one had to worry about it getting out. The cooking was done by everyone in one way or another so nobody had too much to do. It was also kept very simple.

Liz deliberately waited until she knew all the others were already done in the main dining hall(which was not the official Royal Dining Hall- that was in another part of the building and was much bigger). Luckily none of the children were old enough to really understand too much of what was going on.

Lisa followed Liz and Max to the dining hall, still a little stunned by all she had learned and also naturally somewhat shy about meeting a lot of strangers all at once.

Maria was nearest the door, just having gotten her kids in their high chairs when Liz and Max came through the door with a stranger right behind them. She paused to give the newbie a good hard look. She figured this must be the aide/gofer/secretary/whatever she was. She looked a little stunned and dazed- Liz must have dropped the whole story on her at one shot. Poor kid-even if she was a little older then they all were-that was a lot to take in at one go and then to be brought in to eat with the entire zoo-that was not easy either. So she figured to try and make her feel at home.

Lisa stopped just inside the door to get a better idea at what she was getting into. She had barely had a chance to look around when a young blond walked up to her, grabbed her hand and started talking, while at the same time pulling her along.

"You must be the new gofer that the Antarians said Liz needed to have. None of us really saw the point but sometimes you just have to go with the flow. I'm Maria and these are my two kids- no point in introducing you since they are too young to figure anything out and you will be meeting too many to remember anyway. My big lunkhead of a husband is helping out in the kitchen so he will be awhile. So whats your name and how do you like things so far?"

Lisa blinked at the blond. "Uh, my name is Lisa…"

"How do you do Lisa, and don't stand on any kind of ceremony with us. We are just people, maybe a little stranger then most but just people. Though sometimes I have my doubts about Spaceboy and Kyle. I have a hunch their species has yet to be identified, let alone domesticated."

Liz turned around to see how Lisa was doing and saw her being overwhelmed by Hurricane Deluca. Taking pity on her, she decided on a rescue mission. She walked over to the two, laughing inside at the look on Lisa's face.

"I see you are getting blown away by Hurricane Deluca. You know, Maria, to have a conversation you need to occasionally pause to let the other person speak. Remember she is a newbie and has yet to experience the joys of life with the Alien/Human/Immortal club."

"Very funny Liz. I see you have given her the whole story at one go- talk about me overwhelming her? She probably is a half step away from hysterics or fainting dead away."

"Just like you did when I told you I was Immortal?"

"Hey! That was before I knew about Aliens and that we had one working right in the Crashdown and you were dating another. I had every right to faint!"

Even more dazed then before, Lisa tried to keep track of the conversation. She still found it hard to believe how just like normal people everyone here seemed to be. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they had not been born into it, unlike old royal families.

"Come on Lisa, I will introduce you to everyone. Thanks for grabbing the kids, Maria. What with showing Lisa around and filling her in on everything I would never have had the time."

"No problem. I still wonder how come your kids are so quiet compared to everyone elses?"

"Maybe because they have a fairly quiet day normally. They feel no need to raise hell."

"Very funny! I have you know I only through one tantrum a day and never chuck more then one thing at a time at spaceboy."

"And that is your story and you are sticking to it no matter what?"

"The kids are too young to say anything and Spaceboy knows better then to squawk."

"Makes sense when you put it that way. Lets introduce her to everyone else."

"Fine go and destroy what little sanity she had left. See if I care!"

Liz took hold of Lisa's hand and dragged her over to where Kyle, Tess and their kids were sitting.

"Liz! I saw you rescue the newbie from Hurricane Deluca. Good job- tough enough around here without getting blown away!"

"Kyle, behave. This is Kyle and Tess. Kyle was my first boyfriend, and Tess was the only one of the Royal Four who did not grow up in Roswell. Though considering who she had to grow up with anyway you cannot say she had it easy."

"Hi Lisa. So how are you taking getting initiated into the group? I can tell you firsthand that its quite an experience."

"Hey! We are not that bad."

"Kyle, no lying. You and Michael are much worse. As your wife I can truthfully say that"

"Lisa, Tess here is probably the most sane one of the entire zoo here, as I said considering who she had as a so called parent if she survived that she can survive anything."

"It was not that bad. But then you have a somewhat biased view of Nasedo since he killed you the first time you met. Then you cut off his head so there was no second time. "

Lisa stood with her mouth open. "Your parent was an immortal?"

"Nah, just a traitorous shapeshifting alien. He had plans to sell us out to Kivar but Liz cut off his head so his plan sort of died with him."

"Like I said we are normal people, mostly."

"And if you believe that I have a bridge in Brooklyn for sale. CHEAP."

"Very funny. Now to your next happy couple. This is Isabel, Max's sister, and Alex who with Maria was my closest friends growing up. Maria and I spent a lot of time domesticating Alex. Unfortunately she has a hard time keeping him that way since he spends time with Kyle and Michael."

"Truer words have hardly ever been spoken. I told Michael just yesterday that if he and Kyle even think of trying to get Alex to spend a weekend with them camping, drinking beer, burping and telling filthy stories I would spend the next year sending 400 lb female wrestlers chasing him in his dreams. Hi!"

"uh, Hi. What was that about 400 lb female wrestlers?"

"I can dreamwalk people-basically get into their dreams. One of the side benefits to being Antarian- or should I say half Antarian? I first threatened Michael and Kyle with 300 lb ones. I decided I had to up the threat level since they seemed somewhat underwhelmed. I am probably actually going to have to do it. Going to have to google huge female wrestlers so that I can get a clear mental image to inflict on them."

"And her quieter half here is Alex, our resident nerd and my best guy friend ever."

"Hi Lisa. Don't take everything Izzie says seriously- she really wouldn't do it."

"Oh yes I would! See if I don't if those two morons keep it up!"

"Actually I think she might. Sometimes those two need to learn the hard way."

"Sometimes?"

"OK. Most of the time."

Ever afterwards Lisa would think that her first meeting with the group pretty much described them. My Favorite Martian crossed with Married with Children crossed with King Ralph.

Lisa had asked the Queen if she could have a few days to think about things. Liz said no problem and call if you have any more questions. Liz then arranged for Lisa to stay at the House, where Grace was at the moment with Methos and the children. Liz told her that both Grace and Adam were Immortals, and would be quite happy to answer any questions, especially Adam.

Lisa had been pretty quiet the first day, obviously thinking hard about things. Liz had told Grace what the situation was, so she made sure that Lisa was not bothered.

Lisa had been thinking very hard about things both Immortal connected and not. Thinking about living for possibly thousands of years was very sobering. Of course not getting old and dying, not getting sick, looked very good. But on the other hand outliving all her family and friends, having to move every 10 years or less to keep from being found out, worrying about Headhunters, was not of the good. And actually having to kill someone, cut off their head, was especially troubling. The alternative of going into a Monastery, was totally out of the question. The other possibility of just running and hiding went against the grain for Lisa. She had never run from anything. She was reluctantly coming to the conclusion that learning to sword fight might be the only way that she could go. She just did not know if she had it in her to do what would be necessary come a challenge. She could defend herself, she was sure of that. But to take that last step and deliberately cut off the head of another Human Being, she was not sure at all. Of course as long as she worked for the Queen it was doubtful she would have to worry, security being what it was. But she knew that was a cop out. One other possibility of living in the middle of nowhere up in the mountains and being a hermit was also just not for her.

It was in this frame of mind that she decided to talk to Grace and Adam. Liz had told her that Grace was one of those that would not fight; and that Adam avoided it as much as possible. So she knew she would get that point of view from them. The matter of fact way the Queen had talked about the three heads of headhunters that she had taken pretty much covered that way of doing things.

Grace had just put the last of her children down for a afternoon nap when Lisa approached her. Accurately figuring that Lisa wanted to talk she took the young woman down to the kitchen to get coffee and talk. There they found Adam looking over some of the research papers Grace had authored recently. She still had not come out as the author since that would cause problems, and the Microbiology community was very curious about who the author was. He looked up at them and also came to the correct conclusion that Lisa wanted to ask some questions. So he put the papers down and sat back, and looked at her expectantly.

Now that the time had come to start asking questions, for a moment Lisa drew a blank. Then taking a deep breath she looked at Grace and said " Liz told me that you have never fought, and yet have managed to live 500 years. How did you do that?"

Grace knew that question would come, yet an easy answer was not what she wanted to say. "I made the decision right after I found out I was immortal; the man who found me wanted to start training right away, and since he had gotten me out of the village where they were going to burn me at the stake for being a witch, I felt beholden to him and for a few days started to learn how to use a sword. But each day it got harder for me and finally I told him that I could not take a life. He then wanted to take me to a monastery, and did. I spent about 6 months there and realized that that was not the life for me. I knew the risks, but I was determined to never fight, never deliberately take a life. And so far I have. But I want to make it clear that its been very difficult, and I have just barely escaped dozens of times. On more than one occasion another Immortal would appear and take out the Headhunter after me. Duncan did it twice, and Liz did it once in Roswell." At Lisa's startled look, Grace described what happened in Roswell.

That got Lisa thinking hard again. Liz had not told her about that; but it fit right in with what she knew of Liz. So it could be done, but it was clearly very risky. Though probably not as bad now as it had been. She asked Grace about that.

Grace sat and thought about Lisa's question. In some ways it was easier now, with all the police and security forces around in the world. Yet it could still happen. But how to be fair to Lisa and give her a good answer that was not too colored by her own experience. Adam decided to jump in, though.

"Of course its easier to avoid a challenge in this age of having police forces everywhere, at least in first world countries, anyway. However the more determined headhunters will hang around and look for an opportunity. So that is not necessarily the easy way either. I make it a point to avoid the situations as much as possible, but I have had to fight on occasion. Grace has survived by the skin of her teeth on many occasions. Each one could have been her last. It's a wonder to me that she survived this long not hiding in a monastery."

Lisa pondered that. "Liz told me the same thing, and she frankly thinks that there is something or someone out there running the whole Game, interfering when it feels like it. I have to admit that when I am told that we just appear, no mothers or anyone nearby, and that it still happens to this day, added to what supposedly happened at Pompeii, and someone like Grace seeming to miraculously escape losing her head by another Immortal just happening by to protect her, and not happening once but many times, and I wonder myself."

Grace sighed. "Many things about Immortality do not add up, and defy logic. I cannot say myself that what Liz suspects is not true. On many occasions I was very close to losing my head and I got out of it or was saved by another. My feelings on God are mixed; on one hand all this makes you wonder about a supreme being; on the other so much bad happens to so many innocents that it makes that God if he does exist seem very fickle."

Adam though about it and decided to come clean. This was pretty unusual for him but he felt the occasion warranted it. "I am a lot older then anyone else you will meet as part of this particular group of Immortals. As a matter of fact you will not find a group like us anywhere else. We in many respects are unique in that Duncan and Connor, Richie and Amanda, Liz, Grace and myself are so comfortable around each other. Immortals are almost always loners as regards other Immortals; a few couples have lasted quite a while but that is it. And having a group of mortals around that know about us is just as rare. So we are the absolute exceptions to the rule."

Grace was looking hard at Adam. He looked at her and nodded. She blinked, then shrugged.

Adam looked at Lisa. "My actual name is Methos, and I am over 5000 years old. As far as anyone knows, I am by at least 2000 years the oldest immortal anywhere."

Lisa stared at him with her mouth wide open. 5000 years old! That was IMPOSSIBLE! That was incredible. What he had seen, what he had experienced. He could maybe answer if there actually had been a Jesus. He was old enough to have seen most of civilization as it developed. Questions danced around her head and then she closed her mouth firmly and shook it. No, that was for another time, maybe, but not now. Still she could ask a couple of things. She looked at him.

"Were you anywhere around when Mt Vesuvius erupted?"

Methos shook his head. " At that time I was in France, northern France. I heard about it months later, and from several immortals later on. Now how anyone could know I cannot say but every story I heard said two older Immortals had fought each other on Holy ground and as soon as the head came off of one of them the Mountain started to erupt, and there was no warning. Once again I have to say I wonder about the sources, like how anyone could escape, since the ground was buried under many feet of volcanic ashes. Even an Immortal would have a lot of trouble getting away. One thing to remember- if you lose an arm or leg it does not grow back. And it's a distinct possibility that if the ash was hot enough it would actually melt a person, and we would not recover from that. Just like if we were blown to many pieces by an explosion. So I have personally been a little skeptical- and yet I have never heard anything to the contrary from anyone. Its also not known who the immortals were or if one of them did escape after beheading the other. "

Lisa chewed on that for a while. "What about the Game? Did you ever get any information when it was started?"

Once again Methos shook his head. "From the Immortal that found me, who was hundreds of years older then I was of course, it was a matter of our world and not to be questioned. Over the millennia I have also never heard anything different or gotten any details. It is my personal belief that Immortals have been around for at least 2-3 thousand more years then I have been. And no one has ever had any better information."

Grace smiled at Lisa. " I have had the opportunity to talk to other older Immortals, from many parts of the world, and no one I have ever been with has had a better explanation on anything. Darius, an Immortal priest who was once a warrior conqueror, and who was changed by a White Quickening, had dreams about the past and the future. He never saw anything different; never saw anything that contradicted the beliefs long held in the Immortal Community."

Lisa thought about it for a while. Then looked at Methos again. "Liz mentioned some of the logical holes in the "there can be only One" claim. Such as what happened to all the Immortals that were as you described melted, destroyed in explosions, trapped in avalanches, trapped in sunken ships deep in the ocean, beheaded like in Paris during the Revolution, and so on. What happened to their quickening? If someone is supposed to win at the Gathering, he or she will not have all the Quickenings ever because its not possible. What do you think?"

Methos shrugged. "She has a point, one that many Immortals over the centuries have thought about. Some think that the quickenings are just lost; some think that when the one wins all those will come to him anyway. I myself think that that is a question that might not have an answer. The possibility of some god like being running the whole thing- well one never knows, does one?"

Lisa slowly nodded. "Thanks for answering my questions honestly. I have a lot to think about."

Lisa sat in her bed that night thinking as hard as she had all day after the time talking to Grace and Adam- or Methos as she now knew him. She knew she had to make a decision- she just did not know what it would be.

Liz had just finished her KATA when the buzzer sounded. She walked over to the intercom and hit the respond button. "Yes?".  
"Your Majesty, Lisa Anderson is here to speak with you. You did say that when she came she was to be immediately shown to your office and you would be informed."  
"OK, I will be down in a few minutes".  
It had been three days since Lisa had had the bomb dropped on her. Liz figured it would take at least that long for her to come to grips and think about it. She knew that Lisa had talked to Methos and Grace, and she figured that between those two she would get a pretty balanced discussion. She wondered if Lisa had come to a decision yet or just wanted to ask some more questions. That did not bother Liz at all; for such an important decision one should ask every question possible and think hard about it all.

Lisa sat in the outer area of the Queens office and tried to calm herself. It had been a difficult few days. Trying to come to grips with all of it, then talking to Grace and Methos (and finding out he was over 5000 years old had truly rocked her), it had all jumbled together in her mind to leave her totally unable to think straight. For the last day she had just sat in her room and try and put it all together. She thought that she had come to the point where she could decide, but felt that she had to talk to the Queen one more time.

Liz walked in and saw Lisa sitting in the outer area and obviously still in deep thought. She looked up, startled, and scrambled to her feet. Liz smiled at her and motioned for her to follow into the office. She went behind her desk and sat down and looked at Lisa expectantly.

Now, sitting in the Queens office with her waiting, Lisa found she could not say anything.

Liz, seeing how conflicted Lisa was, decided she would have to push a little.

"Got some more questions? Don't worry about it; this is pretty important and one should never rush important decisions."

Lisa took a deep breath. Here goes. "Can you describe how it was when you took your first head?"

Liz blinked. Now that question surprised her a little. She thought for a minute.

"I had only been immortal for a couple of months. Not even close to finishing my training. So I was really hyper and tense. Then suddenly just as we started I got very calm and collected. Felicia Rising was a headhunter and a very unscrupulous one. Not as bad as some that used guns and knives, but still pretty bad. She had prayed on young female immortals- going after them just after they finished their training but without any heads of their own. A real piece of work. She was not as good as she thought she was, and I was better. Looking back on it, it was not that hard of a fight really. I got her angry and she lost control and then she lost her head. After I beheaded her, I remember what Duncan said to me about getting ready for the quickening. To get close to the ground, put your sword down, and try and hold yourself together. Then the first jolts of the Quickening hit me; its like lightning strikes. You become charged with energy, then you start seeing them=all the lives of the immortals that Immortal had beheaded. I felt them; their fears and worry and terror; above all I saw her laughing at them as she took their heads. Enjoying their terror. It seemed to go on forever but actually only lasts a minute or two. At least for small to medium quickenings. Duncan described for me what happened when he took Kalas's head- a very evil Immortal over 3000 years old. That one lasted over 10 minutes. I cannot imagine what that must have been like. Hopefully I will never find out. Connor, Duncan's cousin, took the head of the Kurgan- possibly the most evil Immortal ever. Connor told me that he found out later that that one lasted over 15 minutes. He told me that he did not have the words to describe it, but it was pretty horrible. You have been told about Dark Quickenings, right? That one almost took Connor down; Duncan succumbed to another a few years ago and almost took the head of his student and friend, Richie, before he was helped to get out of it. Fortunately as far as we know, there are no longer any really evil old Immortals left so that is not likely to happen again. Thank God. You will carry their essence with you the rest of your life. I can still feel them- not really as individuals more of a collective sense. One good thing, I guess, is that you are never truly alone again. You will always have them with you. And to me it's a bit of a comfort."

Lisa sat there and thought about that. Liz calmly looked at some paperwork that always seemed to appear no matter what.

Lisa took a deep breath. "I guess for me there is no other choice. I really thought about trying to go the way Grace has. She has managed to live over 500 years never fighting. But that is her; her deep belief in the sanctity of life. For me its different. I think that you really have to truly and deeply believe that in order to survive. Perhaps the whoever or whatever that is running the Game allows someone like her to just skim by; who knows? For me it would be more the case of avoiding the responsibility of taking a life, rather than the deep need to preserve life. And I think that I would not make it that way. Just a deep feeling that I have gotten over the last day or so. So if you are willing to teach me I want to be your student."

Liz slowly nodded. Now that Lisa had accepted her as her teacher, Liz felt some doubt about her ability. Then she ruthless tamped down her doubt- she could not afford to have Lisa doubt her, that would be disastrous. She was reasonably experienced; she had had perhaps as good a teacher herself as anyone could ask for in Duncan McLeod, and she knew she could ask him for advice if necessary. The responsibility would be hers, but she believed that she was ready and that she would do a good job.

Liz stood up. "OK first things first. Lets head down to the training room where we will try out some practice swords for you. And get you some wrist and ankle weights."

Lisa looked a little puzzled. "What are the weights for?"

Liz looked at her with a grin. "You have to get a lot stronger and that is the best way to start. You will also be doing some running. 1 mile to start, then to 3, and finally to 5. Strength and endurance are keys to keeping your head. I will be training you the same way Duncan trained me. He seemed to do alright with me so I figure to not change something that has already worked."

Lisa slowly nodded, starting to realize that there was a lot more to this then she had thought.

After trying several practice swords, Lisa found one that seemed to fit her. Liz told her that it was very important even for a practice sword for one to fit. Liz gave her two sets of ankle and wrist weights, each 5 lbs. So she would start out with 20 lbs extra and she was to keep them on every waking hour. In three weeks or so that would double; at the same time she would be running more and more. Liz told her that physically the first month to six weeks would be the most physically demanding, with the mental part getting harder later on.

Liz first showed Lisa her KATA, performing it so that she could watch it beginning to end.

Lisa was amazed at the grace and speed the Queen showed in that exercise. And more then that the studied intent and purpose. She began to get an idea about what it was all about. She knew she had a long ways to go.

After a week of training, Lisa fell into her bed with a groan, just barely having the energy to take off the weights. She felt like she would float off the floor when they were off. She was staying in quarters designated for staff at the palace; Liz wanted her nearby both to make it easier to train her, and to protect her. While aware it was very unlikely a Immortal would be anywhere near the palace, Liz was taking no chances. She had made it clear that if Lisa felt a buzz she was to get to a police station or someplace very public and call Liz right away. Above all else to NOT go anywhere where she could be ambushed. Lisa thought that Liz was being a little too careful, but really could not argue with her. And of course on top of the training she was now acting as the Queens ADC, which was fairly involved as well. Liz had a fairly hectic day normally, and now with Lisa's training it was even more so. There were several meetings or the like each day, and of course the Queen also made it clear that her children would always have some time each day as well, especially first thing in the morning and last thing before they were put to bed. Lisa found the two children absolutely charming and very well behaved; clearly Liz and Max wanted to make sure that privilege and being Royalty would not go to their heads. Lisa hoped that one day she would meet someone and be as lucky as Liz had been. Not necessarily a king or anything like that, just someone that would treat her as a Queen.

She laid back and thought about the lunch they had had with Maria. That girl was a real trip!

First thing when they sat down in the private dining room that the King and Queen had, and waited until the servants had left, Maria had looked at her and said.

"So how has week one of learning the ways and means of extracting the head from the body of an evil immortal gone?"

Lisa had blinked at her and then looked at Liz, who was grinning and shaking her head.

"Maria does not beet around the bush-she is pretty blunt and honest. You never have to wonder what she is thinking- its all out there for anyone to see!:

Maria had looked affronted. "Hey. I am not that transparent!"

Liz had just looked at her.

"OK, maybe I am – SOMETIMES."

Liz had then grinned. "And that is one of the reasons we all love you Maria. Every group needs a brutally honest person in it that spits it right out and does not beat around the bush."

Somewhat mollified, she had then fixed Lisa with the gimlet stare.

"So how goes the preparation for gore, intestines and brain dissection?"

"MARIA!"

Liz had as usual put together a plan for training Lisa even before she had accepted. First she had called Duncan; that had been interesting.

"Duncan? Its Liz. Got some questions."

"Fire away."

"You know I let myself get talked into getting an ADC, right?"

"I heard and happen to agree that it would take some of the burden off of you."

"Be that as it may, the first applicant showed up and she is Immortal."

"Did she know?"

"Nope. Car accident in a fairly remote area and she died and came back without knowing it and by shear chance there was rain that cleaned away all the blood. The paramedics were amazed but figured she was just lucky. She mentioned she remembered thinking she had felt her arm breaking then a head impact and that was it."

"Lucky for her in that she got to keep her life. Just like you."

"Yeah except it did not require lots of work and subterfuge."

"True. So what has she decided to do, or is she still recovering from finding out?"

"Still thinking though I think that she will accept training and I have decided to be her teacher."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Interestingly, I am. You know I have wanted to become a teacher and pass on to others what you taught me, and how you taught me. I feel I am ready but figured I should talk to you before she formally accepts me."

"What do you want to know? The way I started you out was my standard procedure, though of course it got changed due to circumstances beyond anyones control. Physically, what is she like?"

"She is about 5 foot 6, maybe 125 lbs, certainly more solid then I was, but normal otherwise. She is fairly athletic already, though she has currently no workout regimen. First thing that comes to mind for me is what kind of sword?"

"It's a shame Miroki has passed on. He was the best I have ever seen, as you well know. But since she is somewhat bigger then you are, a regular Katana might be the way to go. There is a very good sword maker in Germany that has a fine reputation over the last 20 years. I will get ahold of him- its better that he does not know about you all things considered."

"Thanks Duncan, and I had not thought about that but you are absolutely right."

"Anything else?"

"That was the big thing- everything else I will probably have to adjust on the fly. I am making out a training plan, but that is pretty simple as regards physical training, and then working on her KATA. I remember how you trained me as someone who had never handled any kind of weapon before so that will be how I start her out. After that its just work on standard defense, then standard offense, then throw in some other things later on."

"And of course the standard warnings about living as an Immortal."

"Of course. Fortunately she will be staying at the Palace so that consideration is not so important as it normally would be."

"Sounds like you have made a good start. I will get back to you once I have made contact. He will want molds of her hands."

"I remember that. Should not be a problem. Thanks Duncan."

"You are more then welcome Liz. Becoming a teacher is very difficult but can be greatly rewarding. Good Luck."

Lisa had moved into the palace the next day after accepting the position as ADC to Liz and also becoming her student. Liz had told her that she would guess that her parents would want to visit and see what their daughter had gotten into and that would be fine. Pretty much anytime would be OK. Lisa had agreed and said it would not be long- then had asked her what she thought about telling her parents about her new long lived status. Liz had told her that it would be necessary someday more then likely, but that there was no reason to rush it. It would make life a lot more complicated once they knew. It was decided that mornings would be mostly the ADC stuff, while afternoons would be for training, with occasional switches depending on events.

Liz was in her office at 8 each morning, after getting the kids up and to the pre school that was in the Palace. Lisa was there by 8:30, ready to go. Liz decided to get the molds done for Lisa's hands and send them to Duncan so that he could get the process started. After thinking about how Duncan had done it, Liz decided to enlist Maria as she had really gotten into helping out at the daycare and therefore was into lots of art stuff that had molds. So when Lisa came in they headed down.

Maria had just put her batch of kids down for their morning Nap when Liz and Lisa walked in.

"Hey, is this the tour or do you actually have a reason to come on by?"

"Actually I do have a reason. We need to do a mold of Lisa's hands." Liz then did an imaginary sword cut. Maria slowly nodded, thinking hard. Then she brightened. "You are lucky. We still have some plaster for making masks. That should do well for what you need."

"When Duncan did it with me he did it in two ways- one palms flat and fingers spread, the other with finger curled with the index finger touching the thumb. Apparently the master needs both to figure out how to do the grip on the sword. "

It took them about an hour to get it all done and then to get the dry molds packed and shipped to Duncan.

Liz then took Lisa around the rest of the palace showing her the more off limits areas that were not part of any tour.

That evening Liz insisted Lisa come to dinner with just her and Max and the kids.

Later on in her rooms, which was an actual suite, and very luxurious (She figured a hotel would probably charge $500 a night at least) Lisa sat and thought about that dinner with Max and Liz and the kids.

*It still amazes me just how normal and everyday they all seem. Max is an actual king of a whole people who will someday find another planet and rule there. Liz is his Queen, an Immortal, and mother to two wonderful children. The kids, while still young, are sweet and nice and not spoiled at all. You can see how hard Liz and Max work at making sure they do not get that way. As much as they have to do, its clear that they put their family first.*

The next morning Lisa found it a lot harder to get around, with the 20 lbs of weights she was wearing. Liz had her on the go all day long as they went out into the compound that was this settlement and visited all the main buildings- something Liz did at least once a week. That took up most of the day as the Queen talked to not just the various higher ups but just normal Antarians. It deeply impressed Lisa just how beloved the Queen was. She did not spot one single person that did not smile as they recognized Liz. Not that Liz was dressed as a Queen, or one would think a Queen visiting her people would wear. A pants suit that was neat and trim with her Sword at her side-though maybe that was what really identified her more then anything else. They ate lunch at the far end of the settlement and then went through the rest of it, stopping at the Granolith late in the afternoon. Meeting the Granolith was another surprise- Lisa did not realize, mainly because it was not advertized, that the Granolith was sentient. It seemed pleased to have another Immortal that it could examine. Liz explained that one of the Granoliths ongoing projects was to more closely examine the Immortal energy signature, and make sure it had identified all the energies involved. It also explained what Lisa would have to do if she wanted children some day. It involved being podded for up to 6 months, then getting pregnant, then being monitored to make sure the quickening energy did not interfere with the pregnancy. All in all complicated, but at least she had a chance to have a child.

Lisa was pretty worn out by the end of the day and Liz took mercy on her, telling her to get something to eat and then fall into bed- she would need the rest. Lisa was not about to argue.

The next day they stayed in the palace and Liz started her working with a practice sword on her KATA, which Liz said would take at least a week or two before she was able to do it without thinking. In between that they worked at paperwork which always somehow appeared no matter what. Then Liz told her late in the day that they would be visiting one of the other settlements in Uruguay that next day- going by the Granolith. Lisa could hardly wait!

Traveling by Granolith certainly beat flying, Lisa thought. In less then a minute they were whisked from Roswell, New Mexico to Uruguay in South America. This was not an official visit= they only went to the settlement- but it was still a lot more formal then moving around Roswell's settlement. Liz was a lot more formal as well, acting much more like a Queen does, at least to Lisa's way of thinking. Lisa had to be careful as well so as not to offend anyone who thought that she was not giving proper respect to her Majesty. In many ways just like Roswell's settlement in design, and of course Antarians so the people were the same, but it was still very different. Mainly because Liz was only able to visit a settlement once a year. There were 300 for Antar, and 100 for Granular. Liz did not have to visit any of the Granular settlements, but that still meant a lot of traveling. Liz told her that many times she would do 2, sometimes 3 a day. So in actuality it only took about 125 days to get to them all. But add to that her normal duties, and family, and everything else, and it meant Liz was a very busy woman.

Liz sat there thinking after getting back to Roswell and the Palace, glad to get her feet up and relax from being Queen Elizabeth of Antar and become Liz Evans, wife and mother. It was hard to shift gears so completely, and yet it was necessary for her to make sure that she did not fall into the trap so many who marry into Royalty do: the sense of self importance and entitlement that grabs them and changes them for the worse. Luckily for her she had a natural tendency to scoff at such things, and with Maria and Kyle and the rest of the group around to make sure her head did not swell, she felt she did not have to worry too much. She contemplated Lisa and how she was adjusting. Overall she seemed to be getting there; she had handled today pretty well, the more formal and stuffy part of visiting. Of course this was nowhere near what it would be like at the state dinner they had scheduled for next week with the visiting Emperor and Empress of Japan. THAT would be as formal as it got. Just like the next months formal visit to England, and the Queen of England at Buckingham Palace, and the next day when Max would speak before Parliament. Liz had an evil thought and called Lisa.

"whats up Liz?" "Just thought I would give you a heads up in case no one had told you. Next Thursday we have a state visit from Japan; the Emperor and Empress. A very formal dinner that night. We have to get you a dress."

"ooooooohhhhhh."

Lisa had made it through the State Dinner for the Emperor and Empress of Japan but it had been nerve wracking. She had loved the dress that she and Liz had picked out at a very sheik little shop in LA that they had gone to- stunned that she would get something like that. Liz had told her that there were a few perks to the job and to enjoy them while she could. The actual dinner had not been too bad; the Emperor and Empress were actually quite shy and nice people. It was the pressure of the occasion and all the photographers and the like that had bothered Lisa. The Queen, on the other hand, had seemed to float through it all so easily and had everyone eating out of her hand that it was all Lisa could do to keep her mouth from gaping open all the time. Afterwards Liz had explained it this way "I imagine all of them wearing clown suits with the remains of crème pies dripping down their faces." Lisa was seriously doubtful that that was true but it was funny.

The very next day Liz had redoubled the training and had Lisa in the training room over 4 hours that day, in addition to making her run 3 miles chasing Liz all the way. The Palace was shaped in such a way that it was actually bigger at the top then the bottom, and on the roof there was a running track that came in handy so as not to have to worry about paparazzi or security. 3 miles was 50 laps and it did get boring, not to mention tiring. Lisa was getting her KATA down to the point where it was starting to get to be almost automatic, and Liz told her that in a few weeks it would be. The molds of her hands had gone out to Duncan who had called Liz and told her that they had arrived in Germany and the swordmaker had started on Lisa's sword. It would probably take a couple of months to do.

Liz was feeling fairly satisfied with Lisa's progress so far. Her KATA was getting smoother and more automatic, and soon it would become second nature. Liz had gotten about halfway through her training plan as regards defensive moves, which Duncan had told her again and again had to come first to form the foundation of the skill set. Liz was thinking it would take about another month to cover the defense, and then would come the offense. In about 3 months she felt that Lisa would probably be about ready to start to spar in earnest. And by then her sword should be about ready. She planned to entice Amanda or Cassandra to visit and help out.

Duncan felt the buzz as he got close to the door of the Dojo, and it was one that seemed somewhat familiar- but he was not sure. Automatically tensing up, he cautiously opened the door and went into the entrance way. Concentrating, he could feel the buzz of Amanda upstairs, and the other buzz seemed to be coming from the main area on the first floor. Deciding to check on Amanda and the children first he went up the stairs to the apartment. As he went into the apartment he spotted Amanda putting the kids into their high chairs, getting them ready to have their dinner. He had offered to get a nanny, but somewhat to his surprise Amanda had been firm about taking care of the children herself most of the time. She had told him after wanting and thinking she would never have children for over a 1000 years, she was not going to waste one day.

Amanda had recognized Duncan's buzz as soon as he had entered the Dojo. The other Buzz she had felt had concerned her a moment until she realized that whoever it was was staying downstairs. She knew Duncan would be back soon and had decided to let her natural curiosity stay on hold. Things had been very quiet in Seacouver for quite a while; not a challenge or headhunter in site for over a year. She hoped it would stay that way, much to her surprise. She realized that becoming a mother had changed something fundamental inside her; she was no longer the risk taking part time cat burglar and full time party girl she had once been.

Duncan walked over and kissed the children, smiling at their patter. He then grabbed Amanda in a huge hug and kissed her VERY thoroughly, much to her delight. He then asked her if she knew who was downstairs. Her shake of the head and shrug made him smile; the very paranoid and suspicious Amanda of a few years ago would never have acted that way. Becoming a mother had truly changed her. And he was quite happy with the result.

Deciding that at the least politeness required he find out who the visitor was, he headed downstairs. Now it could be an immortal he had never met, or even one who did not even now they WERE immortal, but he doubted it. He had a feeling he had met this one before, and several times. The buzz had too familiar a feeling, even if it was not as easy to identify if it had been Methos or Richie or Grace or Cassandra.

As he headed into the main area of the Dojo, he realized that there was another buzz with the stronger one; clearly a newbie or close to it. More and more interesting.

Charlie was conducting a basic self defense class for beginners, both men and women. He had noticed the two people come in and stay at the back, neither seeming to want to become part of it nor wanting to leave. He figured if they wanted something they would let him know.

Duncan came around the corner to where Charlie was conducting a class and stopped. NOW he recognized the buzz.

Annie was watching the class with some interest; the instructor was pretty good. She wanted to see Duncan and figured he was nearby by the buzz she was feeling. Duncan seemed to have in the last 50 years or so decided to either be a antique salesman or run a gym/dojo. All things considered she was glad he was doing the gym part now.

Duncan observed Annie and the young man with her; he looked in the early 20's, much like Annie, though his buzz was definitely weaker. He figured he knew what Annie was here for; she had found a newbie and was looking for someone to train him. Duncan was pleased that she had thought of him; they had not seen each other in some years, not since the IRA had pretty much gone out of business anyway. Annie Devlin had seemed to fade away, and he had hoped she had found a measure of peace.

Annie turned and saw Duncan and smiled at him. Her companion turned with her and was not as friendly, looking at him with some suspicion, and Duncan saw with a inward smile, some jealousy. He wondered if Annie had told him how CLOSE they had been on occasion.

Duncan walked over and gave Annie a big hug and a nice kiss without being over exuberant about it. He was glad to see her.

"Been a few years Annie. You look well and happy, which I am almost as glad to see as seeing you. "

"You look very happy and well, Duncan, so things are obviously going well for you. This is Sean Feeny, and he needs a teacher. He has only been one of us for a few weeks. And I want to see to it that he has as good a teacher as there is and that means you."

Duncan shook Sean's hand, liking the young man despite his clear jealousy of how happy Annie was to see him. He was almost as tall as he was, and solid. Seemed to move well, and was observant and careful to all appearances. Which was a good thing in a new immortal.

"Well lets go upstairs and talk. I have a couple of surprises for you that will rock your world."

Annie raised both eyebrows at that. That was not like Duncan. He seemed almost exuberant.

As they walked up the stairs, Annie felt the buzz of another Immortal. Must be Richie. Hoped that there would not be any awkwardness because of their last meeting, but you never knew. But somehow she doubted it was him. Her curiosity was really beginning to grow. As soon as Sean became Immortal, she knew she needed to get him to a top teacher and as far as she was concerned Duncan was the only choice. She was quite good with a sword, but Sean needed a male teacher to do it right and since there was something personal between them, Annie knew she needed to get him someone that would be able to be impartial and tough. Not to mention she wanted to be sure Sean would be around a long time.

As they went through the door Amanda looked up and smiled at them, her grin becoming a little wider as she recognized Annie Devlin, whom she had met on a couple of occasions over the centuries. Secure in her relationship with Duncan, she had no problem with the appearance of someone who had occasionally shared Duncan's bed.

Annie's eyes opened wide as she recognized Amanda, but that was not what shocked her. It was the two young children that Amanda was feeding. One about 4 years old and another just over 2 years old. As she stood there, she saw how Amanda was acting and having seen it enough (and hurt enough) over hundreds of years she recognized a mother when she saw one.

Sean saw that the Immortal woman was taking care of a couple of children, and that puzzled him. He had talked a lot to Annie about Immortals and she had mentioned that since they could not have children, and thinking about all the ramifications of trying to adopt and never aging and all the fun that could bring, he was very surprised that apparently Duncan McCleod and this Immortal woman was doing that.

Duncan stood next to Amanda and smiled at Annie, who was staring bug eyed at the children and Amanda. She looked up at him and asked "How?".

"You might have heard that I trained Queen Elizabeth of Antar?"

Annie nodded- then her eyes got even wider. "She is IMMORTAL?"

Duncan looked over at Sean. Annie shook her head-"He knows how to keep his mouth shut. You think I would have anything to do with anyone who could not, after all my years in the Struggle?"

Duncan nodded. "Yes she is. That gunshot she took at the Crashdown when she was 16 did end up killing her. I just happened by pure chance to be in Roswell and found her. The rest, as it could be said, is history."

Annie thought about it. "Something they can do allows us to have children?"

At that Sean who had been watching the whole thing with growing questions, blurted out" Annie, you said we could never have children. Does this mean there is a way?"

The way he said that spoke volumes to both Duncan and Amanda, and they smiled at that. Duncan was very happy to hear it himself, as he had always cared very much about Annie.

Duncan decided to get it over with quickly. "Yes there is. The Quickening is a product of Earth's unique energy and magnetic signature; if you leave Earth in about a year you lose your quickening; and can have children. Amanda and I and a few others went to Antar and the result is as you see."

Annie was puzzled. "But Antar was destroyed and all their people are on Earth now. Didn't that pretty much end that possibility?"

"No. It turned out that the Granolith and Liz and a few others figured out that there were other ways to block the energy so that Immortals could have children. Its not easy but it can be done. Liz was actually the first Immortal to have children."

Annie slowly sat on the sofa, almost by instinct reaching out for Seans hand, and pulling him down to sit beside her. She looked up at Duncan. "Whatever it takes Duncan, we will do it." 


	2. Chapter 2

Liz was checking over her notes on Lisa's training when the phone rang. "Your Majesty, its Duncan McCleod." Duncan was one of those on a rather short list that were to be put through immediately no matter when they called. Liz looked at the clock and saw that she had been at this for a while; it was almost 8 in the morning. Lisa would be up in a few minutes to Liz's office.

"Duncan, what's up?" Liz did not believe in beating around the bush; if she was getting a call fairly early in the morning then it was not for idle talk.

"Liz, I have another Immortal Couple that want to have children. The woman is one I have known for centuries, Annie Devlin. The man is a newbie who I will probably be training. I know that Alex and his bunch were working with the Granolith on refining the process. I promised Annie I would check on how things were going. She just came by the Dojo yesterday and I introduced her to the new possibilities for Immortals. Needless to say she was shocked but also very much wanting to have children."

Liz sat back and thought for a minute. She had not talked to Alex for a while as regards the pod process for the Immortals. She made a quick decision. "Duncan, have them come on down here. I have not talked to Alex about if for a while. So lets see what is going on and they can see what is what."

Lisa came in right after Liz got off the phone with Duncan. Liz sat back and looked at Lisa for a moment. Lisa got a little uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Liz blinked and shook her head. "No, just got off the phone with Duncan. He will be bringing down a Immortal couple who want to have children. I think it would be of the good for you to meet them, and Duncan. Annie and Duncan are fairly old as immortals go, more then 400. The man with Annie is a newbie like you, not even started training yet. "

Lisa admitted to herself that she was very curious. "I know you explained some of what would have to happen for an Immortal to have children. Something about a pod as I recall?"

Liz nodded. "A couple that Duncan had known for over 300 years got podded and had a child. The process at that time was to put them in pods that had been constructed to shield out all energy, or as much as we could anyway, for a period of about 6 months. The Immortals would be put under and fed through tubes. It is a fairly involved process. After their quickening is gone then the woman is impregnated and has to go back into the pod for the first 3 months. After that the child is part of her and the Quickening will not have an effect. So she can be brought out and live normally. Her quickening will be slow to return as long as she is pregnant. After she has the child her quickening will return to what she was before the process in about 6 months; maybe a little longer depending on how strong her quickening was in the first place. I know Alex and his nerd herd and the Granolith have been working on fine tuning the process but I do not know the details. Duncan and the others will be here the day after tomorrow."

Liz stood with Lisa waiting at the airport for Duncan and the others. He had let Liz know that the whole crowd would be coming. Liz had asked why and he told her that it was mostly curiosity from Richie and Amanda and Courtney; while Joe and Rebecca were just being nosy watchers. Methos and Grace were of course already in Roswell. Cassandra and Constatine had decided to stay in the Highlands, not far from the Inn where Connor and Rachel were. They would not be coming at this time, though Duncan noted that they all were interested in having more children sometime in the future.

It was not easy keeping things low key whenever Liz and the other Royals were involved. Luckily the airport at Roswell had been greatly expanded and a lot of it had been built with security and the ability to stay out of site in mind. Duncan had chartered a small jet, and it landed and taxied right into a hanger where Liz and Lisa were waiting. Lisa was especially interested in how far away she could detect a buzz, though of course this would be different in that there were several Immortals in the plane and that would not be the usual situation.

Duncan came first with Amanda and the children, followed by Annie and Sean, then Richie and Courtney and their kids, then Joe and Rebecca. Liz walked up to him and gave him a big hug, and then Amanda as well. Annie and Sean stood back while Liz greeted the others.

Annie looked at the Queen with great interest. She knew the basic story that everyone knew about the former Liz Parker, and she knew what Duncan had told her. Annie had had hundreds of years fighting the English and their Royals, and that had clouded her opinion of all Royalty. ON the other hand, this was someone not born to it, but chosen and had earned in every way the title of Queen. Taking down a dictator had a special appeal to Annie, who remembered so well what the Irish had gone through way back when. Sean was still trying to come to grips with just being an Immortal, so all the rest of it was so much back noise.

Liz turned towards Annie and Sean and smiled at them. Annie, a little slowly and cautiously moved towards her, Sean right at her side. Liz observed all this and smile wider. It was so clear to her how close these two already were; even if they had met less then a year earlier. Duncan had talked a lot about Annie, and Liz could see how much she had calmed down over the Little Warrior that she had been for centuries, so dedicated to the cause. She was no taller then Liz, maybe even a little shorter.

Annie was not quite sure how to address her; Liz could see that.

"Annie, Duncan has told me a lot about you. How long you fought and how hard you fought for your cause. I think I have a little appreciation for that, though only a little since my time as a warrior was pretty short; days instead of centuries. It is good to have you here. I truly believe that Immortals have a destiny far beyond the Game, to lead and guide and push progress ahead. There were few that I have heard that put so much of themselves into a cause, for so long, and ignored the Game. I think that kind of dedication and fire is needed just as much today, to try and make sure that Mankind does not screw things up. And by the way, as long as we are not in public with reporters and the like, its Liz and not Your Majesty. Frankly I would not care even then, but tradition and all that requires the pretty words. "

Annie blinked a little at that. "Uh, OK, Liz. Its just that someone like me who has been around so long there are things that are kind of ingrained to me; personally I have hated royalty for centuries but still what I learned as a child still is with me to this day. So it's a little hard to address a Queen by her first name; especially one who really earned her title, not just happened to be born to it."

Duncan stood back and watched with great interest the interaction between Liz and Annie. Both very small physically, yet much larger in every other way. Their presence and forcefulness of their personalities. And Duncan knew that both had come about because of the circumstances and battles they had fought. They had grown and confronted their challenges, and both in the end had survived and triumphed. He was struck that somehow this was important, their meeting. He did not know how, but somehow it was going to mean something in the future.

Liz motioned for them to follow her into the vans that she had arranged to take them to the palace. She made it a point to sit with Annie and have Lisa sit with Sean. After introducing them, she told Annie that they ought to let the kids talk to each other, since both of them had come so recently into their knowledge of who and what they were. Annie had looked thoughtful, then nodded. She too thought that letting the newbies talk would be a good thing.

Lisa decided to be direct with Sean. "When did you know that Annie was different?"

Sean thought about that. "We had known each other for a while; my father had known her and talked about her so when I met her and saw how young she was at first I thought she was using the name or something like that. After a while it was clear that she was Annie Devlin, a legend amongst all of us. I could not figure out what was going on. And yet I was drawn to her right away. I would have made a fool out of myself except that she made it clear that she felt the same way. Then a little over a month ago an old enemy of Annie's; not an immortal but one in the IRA, came gunning for her and shot me; just before I died I saw her pull out a sword and run him through. When I woke up I felt different; I remembered being shot and could find no wound even though there was a hole in my coat and shirt. Then Annie let me know all about it. To say it all came as a shock is not to tell it at all. I am still really coming to terms with all of it. What happened with you?"

Lisa decided the short answer was best; besides her story was much less interesting. "I did not know I was Immortal until the day I had the interview with the Queen of Antar as her ADC. I came into the office all nervous and such; then I got this terrible headache. I did not know what was going on until the Queen came in. She looked at me and told me to look at her and the pain would go away and it did. I was thinking what in the world was going on. I had been in a car accident a few months earlier that looking back I should have had a lot more questions about. I am very lucky in that I have not had to change my life at all. Pretty much like you."

Sean nodded. "The only ones that were there that night was me and Annie. My father had passed a few years earlier and my mother long before; I had no brothers or sisters. All I had was the cause and that sort of went away just after I met Annie. Her friends now are pretty much of the Immortal kind and I guess the same with me. Though Duncan and the others were the first ones I had met outside of Annie. Now we are kind of just trying to figure out what to do now; outside of me getting my training of course. Then this all comes up about actually having children. That was something that frankly I had not thought much about; figured if it came it would be long into the future. Assuming I lived that long. I know Annie badly wants children and now that she is not fighting, I can see that it really is something that is taking hold of her. I love her in ways I did not think I could; anything she wants is fine with me."

Liz and Annie were talking as they arrived at the Palace.

"First things first; lets go meet Alex and see what he has to say about the process. Lets get that out of the way then we can relax and get to know each other."

Annie was very much in favor of that. Besides the curiosity was really getting to her.

Alex had been working fairly hard on the pod process with his nerd herd partners. A select group of them had been let in on the Immortal secret so as to facilitate the process. The main difficulty was putting all the necessary parts together in one pod. It first had to be as impervious to any kind of energy; which meant a thick wall and electronic white noise type compensation. Then it had to have the ability to monitor the occupants. Immortal or not that had to be done. Then you had to be able to maintain the Immortals with some kind of nutrient intake as well as keeping them unconscious. The first model had been pretty crude and Alex had frankly been surprised that it had worked. The new one was much more sophisticated. According to data recorded by the Granolith, it was twice as capable of filtering out energy as the previous model.

Liz led Annie and Sean, with Lisa, Duncan, Amanda, Richie and Courtney to where Alex had his lab. The children were with Joe and Rebecca.

Annie took a hard look at the pod. Liz had explained in general terms what was entailed in the procedure, but actually seeing it was much more concrete. It was about 7 feet long and perhaps 4 in diameter. Dark gray with lots of instruments and wires and the like all around it.

Alex had been a little nervous about the whole thing; he was not really comfortable talking to strangers about the pod and the process. However, he was very aware that for the foreseeable future it was the only game in town for Immortals that wanted children.

Liz led them in and spotted Alex. "OK, you are on. Annie and Sean here are prime candidates for Pod People part Deux, and Amanda and the rest are probably thinking about it to down the road so that is why they are here."

Alex took a deep breath and began. "As you can see we have finished the latest model of the pod. It should be twice as efficient as the first model so that an immortal should only have to spend about 6 months tops, depending on how strong their quickening is, before its gone. Now if you are talking both male and female immortals, what would be done would be the female would have an egg harvested and fertilized with the male sperm, then implanted. The female would then go back into the pod for approximately three months. At that time the fetus would be far enough along to be considered by the quickening as part of the body and would not be attacked. The Granolith would of course be monitoring the entire process. At the three month point after a careful examination there is no reason that the female immortal cannot have a regular pregnancy from that point on."

Liz nodded thoughtfully. "At the time the couple come out of the pod, won't the energies start back on them rather quickly?"

"No, it takes some time. We should have a window of about 72 hours to do it all and get the female back into the pod."

Liz had a thought. "Alex, has there been any consideration to harvesting sperm and eggs and putting them in the pod for monitoring to see how long it takes them to become active again? If that is the case then only the female needs to have her quickening brought to a zero level."

Alex sat back and thought about that. "Granolith, is this possible?"

The Granolith had a permanent intercom to Alex's lab so that he could talk to it at any time and it could monitor all experiments.

"This does seem possible. Testing would be required. It would indeed remove the need to have both Immortals in the pod to bring their quickening s to zero. Sperm and Eggs can be kept for extended period outside the body and still remain viable."

Annie grimaced a little at all this. So scientific and cold, yet the possibility it gave…

"I do not look forward to being podded up for six months, but I will do whatever it takes to have a child."

Liz looked at Annie and nodded. She then looked at Alex and cocked her head.

Alex sighed and nodded. "There is no reason we cannot began any time you want."

Duncan and Amanda and Richie and Courtney had been walking around the pod, examining it.

Richie shook his head. "Wow, I really have it easy. No podding at all if this works."

Courtney nodded her head. "Glad I am not immortal. Had enough time in the last pod."

Amanda sighed but looked at Duncan with a smile. "Not at the moment, but down the line a little and I am willing. I love our children but I am greedy and want more."

Duncan gave her a hug and nodded as well. "I too am greedy. More children would be very welcome."

At this point Methos and Grace came in. Methos had visited the lab on occasion and was familiar with the pod. Upon hearing Liz's idea, he smirked and said that the male immortals certainly got the better end of this deal. Amanda then pointed out that what was new about that; women had been given the short end of the reproductive stick since the dawn of time.

Duncan mused. " I am guessing that Cassandra and Constantine will want another child; Connor and Rachel as well. For them it will be the easiest thing of all. Though I am guessing that Connor will still make come complaints about the whole process being so unnatural."

Liz smiled at that a little, quietly agreeing inside. She much preferred the other way. Thinking about Rachel, for the first time really Liz thought about the fact that she was mortal and would age and die. She was not looking forward to that for sure; and she wondered how Connor was thinking on that. Immortality for one half of a couple was not that great of a deal. Courtney could expect to live another hundred years easily since her transformation, but Liz was very well aware of Max's mortality compared to her own. That got her to thinking something that had kept coming into her mind at odd moments, mainly at night sometimes when she would lay next to Max listening to the comforting sound of his breathing, and dreading the day that it stopped. She truly did not know how she would be able to handle that; added to watching her children age and die. She loved them so much and had such great joy; but still that Sword of Damocles ever hovered. Taking a deep breath, and noticing that Annie and the others were now talking to some of the antarian techs about the details involved, and that Alex was alone for the moment. She carefully motioned for him to come over.

Alex had been watching the Immortals peppering his techs with questions when he saw Liz motion him over, being careful to not attract attention. Wondering what was up, he slowly and carefully moved over to where she was standing near the door.

Liz pulled him out the door and down the hall out of earshot of the others and into a break room that was deserted at the moment.

Alex looked at Liz with some concern; she seemed very tense about something; whatever it was it was getting to her big time.

Liz took a very deep breath and doubted her ability to even bring this up but she felt a terrible need to do so.

"Alex how close do you think you and the Granolith have gotten to being able to replicate the Quickening?"

Alex blinked. " I think we have gotten to around 92% as near as we can figure as regards identifying the various energies. We can get to 98% using the shield and electronic white noise energy – as regards blocking all energy. Liz this is obviously bothering you big time; what is it?"

Liz walked over to the window over looking the central square of the Palace grounds. Closing her eyes for a moment she then turned around and faced him with a determined look on her face, chewing away at her lower lip.

Alex recognized all the signs of a Liz Parker determined to do something out there and tough and hard and maybe dangerous. He hoped it was at least not the last.

"Alex, have we gotten any farther in identifying any DNA differences between mortals and Immortals."

"Grace has not been able to find any that can be definitely pointed out; and she has been looking hard for a long time. So have I and so has the Granolith. At this time we still can not point to anything that on a definite physical genetic level will show if one is an Immortal or pre immortal or not."

Liz slowly nodded. This did not surprise her and more and more it lined up with some of her personal beliefs about Immortality, where it came from and what it was all about.

Alex was very concerned that Liz was after something really big with lots of pitfalls.

"Liz you are scaring me a little. Just spit it out- the suspense is killing me."

Liz looked at her childhood friend for a long moment then slowly nodded.

"Alex I want you to start looking for test subjects to see if you can make someone Immortal."

Alex looked at his old friend in shock. She could not mean what she just said, could she?

A grim looking Liz glared back at him. Now that she had spoken that thought that had been knawing a way at her for years she felt icily calm.

"Yes I meant exactly what I said. I know figuring out how to find some and at the same time letting them know what its about will not be easy. As a matter of fact I have a couple people in mind. Mortal halves of Immortal couples. And a few other candidates that may be interested that already know about Immortality. It is not right that I should expect you to find them; that will be my job. You just need to start figuring a way to do it; the testing part anyway. What we will be looking for is a way to start a quickening in a mortal. Maybe it is not possible; maybe whoever or whatever is running the Game will not allow it; all I know is that I have to try."

Alex leaned back against the counter. He still could not believe what Liz had said.

"Liz, have you thought about this carefully enough. I can kind of think of what this is all about.."

"No you can't, Alex. As well as you think you know me you don't know that."

"Liz this is not like you at all – what is going on here?"

Liz took a deep breath and faced her old friend.

"What is going on here is what has haunted me from the day Duncan told me I was immortal. What has haunted me since I fell in love with Max and realized that I could end up outliving him by thousands of years. Of maybe falling in love again and again and losing that person again and again. I cannot imagine how Methos kept his sanity. Do you know he has had 23 wives over 5000 years? And I know he loved each and every one of them. I cannot go through that. I do not know where people get the idea that Immortality is this great gift; to me its been a horrible curse."

Alex looked at her in shock. "Liz…"

"No, Alex, it has been. Why do you think I was happier on Antar then I have been here on earth?"

Alex opened his mouth to say something, then didn't. He had been thinking that maybe he was imagining that, but now he knew he had not been, and he felt very cold.

"I was happier there because I knew I was aging, and even with the aids that you and the granolith came up with to try and bring back my quickening, I really did not take it that seriously. If it had not worked at all it would have been fine with me."

Alex closed his eyes.

"That is why this is so important to me. I am determined that if there is any way then anyone I care about is not going to age and die on me. No matter what it takes. We have all this knowledge and all these resources. I am not going to squander them."

That night Alex was sitting in the living room of their suite. Isabel looked at him; she was worried. She knew that some Immortals that wanted children had been brought in by Liz to see about the pod process and something had happened with that and it had Alex very worried.

"Alex, what is it? You have been in a funk for hours. "

Alex looked over at his wife. Should he tell her? Liz had not said anything about keeping it quiet amongst the group but he knew she would not be telling anyone. He was so worried about her.

Isabel correctly figured out that look.

"Its got something to do with Liz, hasn't it? Something is going on with her and you are really worried?"

Alex shook his head. Isabel really had him figured out.

"Liz got this really wild idea and told me about it. What worries me is not so much the idea which is out there and really could have serious consequences, but it's the way Liz is acting about it. She had this look on her face that was just like when she knew she was going to fight Felicia Rising. That she was going to get it done no matter what it cost her. Max told me what she was like that day when they went after Kivar. She went roaring up the stairs towards the throne room and Max figured that if the rebels had not shown up when they did she would have kept right on going into the room and taken on Kivar and all his guards all by herself."

Isabel sat back in shock. That was not like Liz; yes she had seen her determined and ready to fight before but this was very different. She had not heard that story about the battle that day. Which was no surprise; Max tended to not want to talk about things that made him uncomfortable and that certainly would qualify. She narrowed her eyes and thought hard. She had grown very close to Liz over the last 6 years; really the first female friend she had ever had. Liz tended to make friends easily and yet keep them close; Tess and Courtney certainly qualified there. She was very aware that Liz tried to keep up the appearances of someone who always had an answer and always had a plan; that nothing really startled her or worried her too much. Which to a certain extent was true. But not always. She looked at Alex.

Alex sat down on the sofa next to his wife and took her hand. It gave him comfort for what he was going to say.

"Liz wants me to start experimenting on some people that she is going to find."

Isabel looked at him in shock. He could not mean that.

"I mean it and whats worse so does she. I think its something that has been eating at her ever since she became Immortal."

Isabel then knew what it was. And it shocked her to her core.

"Liz wants to see if we can make Immortals."

Alex just gripped her hand a little harder.

Max was looking at his wife and he was worried. He knew that something was deeply disturbing her, and more then that he had a feeling it had been doing that for a while but he had not spotted it. He wondered if he could get her to talk about it. There were times when Liz would just look at him and shake her head and he knew he would get nothing out of her. Liz kept things deep inside her sometimes. He remembered when she had told him how she had considered Immortality a curse and a sentence of terrible things on her head. He had had a little hunch that it bothered her but he had had no idea it had bothered her anywhere near that much. Immortality. Somehow he Knew that it had something to do with that; whatever it was.

Liz stood looking at the children as they played in the main room. How incredibly blessed she was to have children with the man she so loved anyway; and as an Immortal to be the first one to ever have children she knew how lucky she was. Could she be pushing it? Could this current course she had decided on undue everything she had worked so hard for? Was that something or someone that she was convinced that was pulling all Immortals strings getting ready to slap her down? She shook her head; she could not be other then what she was. She was not going to just sit down and accept what every other Immortal for thousands of years had accepted; she was not going to lose all that she loved to time. If that made her incredibly arrogant then so be it.

She felt Max move next to her, felt him put his arms around her and draw her close. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feel of having him near, holding her. And she looked down at her children and her will turned to pure stainless steel. She would not bend; she would not yield.

Max knew that she was not going to speak but at the same time he realized that she had relaxed; she had made a decision and was content with it. He would find out in time; he just had to be patient.

Duncan was standing in the training room watching Liz work Lisa out with her KATA; she was making excellent progress. Annie and Amanda had decided to spar; and Richie would be over in a bit so that Duncan would get to work out. He looked over at Liz and narrowed his eyes; something was bothering her. He walked over to where Joe was sitting; he was the designated watcher for the day. Cynthia would be over later; Liz had told her about the newbie, and she had told Joe. The Watchers had not known about her; so now another Watcher was needed. It was going to be tricky with Lisa staying at the palace; Cynthia came over every day or so to visit and she was the only watcher that could.

Joe was watching the progress of the new Immortal; and also thinking about what to do about Sean; Liz had told him that he was a newbie as well. Joe shook his head; another one that they had missed. He was going to have some words with Annie's watcher; clearly the man had gotten careless to have not spotted that Sean had become part of the Immortal world. Meanwhile he had to start the chronicle of Lisa Anderson; and that Queen Elizabeth of Antar, Immortal, had her first student. He figured that Liz would do as good a job as can be done; after all her teacher had been the one that Joe considered the finest teaching Immortal he had ever seen, Duncan McCleod. He looked up as Duncan walked over; and narrowed his eyes as he could see some concern there.

Duncan walked over to Joe and motioned towards the far end of the room; Joe got up and followed him over to the corner where they were clearly wanting to talk in a little privacy; with what was going on that should not be too hard.

"Joe, something is going on with Liz. It started yesterday when we were looking over the pod; and Alex and the Antarians were explaining the details. Liz took Alex out of the room for a while and when they got back Alex looked like a train had hit him; and Liz looked as concentrated and as grim as I have ever seen her."

Joe sat back and considered this. "Cynthia told me a while ago that she thought something was bothering Liz but could not get her to talk about it. But she was sure it had something to do with Immortality."

Liz saw that Duncan was talking to Joe in the corner and decided that now was as good a time as any. She told Lisa to just keep working on her KATA and headed over.

Joe and Duncan watched her as she came close, she motioned with her head to follow her and they left the room and walked down the Hall to her office. She went and closed the door after they went in. They took a seat while she went over to look out the window. They both knew her well enough to wait without asking questions.

Liz turned around and faced them. It came to both Joe and Duncan that she looked like she was about to give battle. There was a hard and tough mien to her face that was definitely not of the usual.

" I can see that you both know something is up and that it has something to do with Immortals."

Joe and Duncan looked at each other then at her and both nodded.

"You know Alex and the Granolith have been working on blanking out all energies associated with the Quickening and they believe that pretty much have them all figured out and I think by and large they are about 95% correct. I do not think the remaining 5% will be all that important. Yesterday I asked him what about the genetic research they and Grace have been doing over the past few years. They admitted that they have not been able to identify anything in any DNA that would identify those that were Immortal or Pre Immortal from those that are not, which does not surprise me."

Both Joe and Duncan were now starting to get worried. The whole way Liz was acting; the subject, and most of all the almost clinical way she was talking.

Duncan looked at his former student. "Liz this is not like you and it frankly worries the hell out of me."

Joe agreed. "Liz you are one of the finest people I have ever met but right now you are scaring me some."

Liz closed her eyes and nodded. When she opened them they could see the determination burning there.

"I have asked Alex to prepare to start testing human subjects to see if we can make someone Immortal. I need your help to find those willing to find out. They have to know about Immortals already and be willing to become part of the whole thing, including the Game."

Both Joe and Duncan sat there with their mouths gaping open; unable to say a word.

Joe Dawson looked at Queen Elizabeth of Antar and shivered. What was she saying? What did she mean?

Duncan McCleod looked at his former student and wondered: where was Liz going with this? Where was this coming from?

Liz closed her eyes for a moment and thought hard. Then she opened them and looked at her two friends.

" I know how it must sound- have I become a mad scientist, a Doctor Frankenstein? And that is a very valid question. As best as I can say for what I am thinking, no. But I may be going down that road. I realize that it may look that way. And maybe it is and I am just kidding myself. But I do not think so at the moment. Then again maybe Doctor Frankenstein thought the same way as well."

Joe sat back and pondered hard. "It would help Liz if you could tell us where this is coming from. I kind of think I know but I need to hear it from you."

Liz sighed. "I think I can safely say that this started from the moment Duncan told me I was Immortal. Maybe it did not really come together as a complete thought for a while, but the initial feelings were right there from the start. I have never seen Immortality as anything but at best a mixed blessing for me, and at times I have truly hated it."

Duncan looked at Liz. This really did surprise him. Maybe because he was so far beyond his first life and maybe it was a product of Liz not having to change, but he had never really felt that way about being Immortal. He knew some did, but very few that he could think of ever put it that way and felt so definite about it, and those that did usually took a long time to come to that conclusion.

"Liz, tell me why you feel this way."

"To me its always been the same reason: all those I love will age and die and I will not. My parents, Max, my friends, and god help me now even my children. Maybe having children has made it worse; initially being able to have children seemed to relieve the worst curse of Immortality in not being able to have children. But more and more I realize that it is a trap I will never escape, and will cost me more and more every year I live. And I think I am in a position to at least try and do something about it; with the Granolith and Alex and others that have come so far in being able to identify scientifically so much about the Quickening and its energies."

Joe leaned forward. "Liz, have you considered that perhaps you feel this way because you are still so young and so new to immortality, that you are not able to see beyond what you see now?"

Liz snorted. It was not a pleasant sound. "I see it very clearly, Joe. I see watching my children grow up and have children which is so great; then watching them age and die. And then their children doing the same and their children and so on; I see myself a thousand years from now watching all those I love age and die. I see Max growing old and dying; while I could possibly accept that with my parents; how do I accept it watching Maria and Alex and Cynthia and all the rest of my mortal friends and loved ones aging and dying; all those funerals I will be going to and fewer and fewer around me that knew me really."

Duncan closed his eyes and considered Liz's words. He moved around so much; never staying anywhere more then 10 years or so. He did not have to watch those he loved grow old and die day by day; and he really had never had a lot of people that close to him. Not like Liz had. And of course there is the children; had he and Amanda ignored the reality of the situation in having children? Because her words were now striking home.

Joe leaned back and thought about Liz's words. He had never really considered what it must be like for an Immortal to see the world in that way; and yet he should have. Was he not a Watcher, someone dedicated to chronicling and understanding Immortals? Had he stepped back so much that that fundamental truth of Immortality, that of watching all that you had known slowly wither away while you remained unchanged, and what that must do to that person, so totally escaped him?

Liz walked around the room, slowly picking up a couple of things then setting them down. Just wandering. Aimlessly. Finally she sat back at her desk and looked at them.

"You now know how I feel. How I have felt since the first day. And It will not change. And I am determined to try and change that which I hate. I know that this will open up such a can of worms such as we have never seen. Beyond relocating a people halfway across the galaxy. And it may not be possible at all. Especially if my suspicions about how it all got started are true."

Duncan looked at Liz at those words. "What do you mean, Liz?"

Liz shook her head. "Come on Duncan, to me its seems obvious that the whole game was never anything natural. Its not a part of nature. It cannot be. The evidence that the Granolith and others have shown that there are no DNA differences between immortals and mortals is part of it. The fact that we can block most of the energies and basically turn on the quickening and turn it off is another. Holy Ground and all that has happened there. And above all else there is the question of never finding a mother of an Immortal. Even in this day and age. We just appear. That is not nature. That is not natural. SOMEONE or SOMETHING is doing it. And whoever or whatever that is will probably not like me messing with the Game. "

Joe thought about that. "To me the lack of mothers has always been the biggest question of all. And yet I never seemed to dwell on it or try and figure it out. I wonder why? It is such a huge consideration and yet the Watchers, even the Research Division, have never really put all that much effort into trying to figure it out. Now why is that? I have never heard anyone really put all that much emphasis on it. Not ever."

Duncan got up and wandered a little himself, thinking very hard about it. He himself had never felt a real need to try and find his real mother. He could not think of an Immortal he had ever met that had really tried. Why was that? That did not seem natural. And maybe that was the point. Was something or someone influencing all the Immortals and even their watchers so that no one ever really tried to find out? He looked at Liz.

"Liz, have you ever felt any great need to try and find your birth mother?"

Liz shook her head. "Never have. And for me that is strange. I need to always know the answers; I hate puzzles unsolved. And yet I feel no need to ever even try. All I know is that I was found in the dumpster outside the Crashdown maybe a day old and only a week after Mom had been told she cold never have children. No trace of anyone was ever found and from what Mom and Dad have told me the Sheriff of that time was very good and tried really hard to find her. Nothing at all. And back then Roswell was still pretty small, with no interstate near by and most roads only 2 lanes. "

Liz walked around some more. Clearly trying to organize her thoughts in a way that the two men would understand.

"So there you have it. I firmly believe that the Game was manufactured and so were all its players, and to this day they are being played. And it's a good probability that the Game Master is not going to like me changing the rules. But we will see. I am determined to go on."

Joe sighed. "By those you want already knowing about Immortals you are saying watchers. That by itself could get very messy. The Council has backed off so much that except for more stringent reporting measures that were instituted after the whole Felicia Rising mess they have pretty much let me have a free hand. But if they find out about this it will be a whole different story. How many are you looking for? "

Liz considered. "Not that many, maybe only half a dozen or so. If it works then it gets a whole lot more complicated. Which reminds me- has Methos or you gotten any closer to getting your hands on the Watchers Database?"

Joe shook his head. "The Council has employed some very high priced computer security experts over the years. We have not been able to do it or really even come close."

Liz nodded. Then had a thought. " I am so stupid. We never asked the one possible resource that might be able to do it and do it easily. The Granolith."

Both Joe and Duncan stared at her, then shook their heads. Why in the world had no one thought of that before?

Joe especially could not believe he had not thought of that one. With the abilities the Granolith had, this could very well be childs play for it. Then he had another thought and looked at Liz.

"Liz, have you discussed your wild idea with the Granolith?"

Liz blinked. "No I haven't and I cannot explain way. For some reason it never occurred to me to talk to anyone except Alex. And that makes no sense at all. Maybe further evidence about us being played, just enough to keep us from doing anything."

Duncan thought about that. "Then how is it you are doing it now. If whatever was that diligent, it should have been able to keep that thought from coming up."

"Maybe…. Just maybe it just tries to guide thoughts in a general way, without being specific or being able to really prevent the thought process from working if you are determined enough. That is just as bizarre as anything else. But it does make you wonder."

Liz stood up and looked at them. "Lets go and talk to the Granolith."

Minutes later they were standing outside the Granolith, in its original surroundings in the rocks where the pods used to be. Visible from the air, but still on the hill that now was the center of the Roswell settlement. Liz had ordered the guards to make sure no one came near, and at this time of day there usually were only a few people anyway.

The Granolith hummed as Liz approached it. "Queen Elizabeth, how may I help you."

Liz took a deep breath. "Two things. First, do you think you would be able to somehow copy the Watchers Database kept in their Mainframe at their Paris Headquarters?"

The Granolith hummed for a minute then stopped. "I should be able to do so. I assume you want it to happen so that there will be no suspicions?"

"Very much so."

"Then I see no real problem. It might take a few days to make sure that it will be done quietly, but I foresee no serious concerns."

Joe and Duncan looked at each other and shook their heads. Talk about an obvious oversight.

Liz took another deep breath. "OK here is the big one. I intend to see if it is possible to take a mortal human and make him into an Immortal."

For the only time that Liz could remember the Granolith went completely silent. For seconds it stayed that way – then it began to hum. LOUDLY HUM.

Liz and Joe and Duncan waited while it kept humming away. It seemed to go on for hours yet was only probably minutes then it became quiet.

"Queen Elizabeth, this request truly takes me by surprise. I had never considered the possibility and that is not logical. It should have been part of my work on the quickening and all that went on with Immortals having children. It is a logical step in the process that I never considered. And I am unable to explain why."

Liz closed her eyes. "Why does this not shock me."

Then she went on to explain her thinking on Immortality.

The Granolith started humming loudly again. For several minutes.

"Queen Elizabeth, the logical deductions from available evidence can only lead to the conclusion that your theory is correct. And I must also conclude that I have been influenced as well to have left out so logical a part of previous processes."

Joe shivered again. Were they on a collision course with a God?

Joe Dawson had had to think long and hard about who to ask to be part of Liz's experiment. He decided to not include any current Watchers. Instead to reach out to those he knew who knew of Immortals but were not part of the Watchers organization. Basically sons and daughters who knew but had decided not to Watch. He had not realized until he started considering people that the number he could chose from was larger then he had suspected. He thought of the conversation they had had after reluctantly agreeing to become part of the experiment.

"Joe, I want to tell Cynthia and some of the others what I am going to be trying to do. They should know and they might have a perspective on all of it that might be valuable. Besides its best to have some people who know about it but are not part of it to keep an eye on things to make sure nothing spins out of control. I am very aware that this could get very ugly very fast."

Joe shook his head as he remembered that conversation. He had never seen Liz so focused and serious and determined. He realized once again just how much this meant to her. He could not recall any accounts of any Immortal who had so hated being Immortal. Some reacted badly to it and were not able to come to terms with it and died quickly one way or another. But nothing he had ever read or heard compared to how Liz Parker felt about Immortality. Standing back and being impartial he could understand where she was coming from; but otherwise it still puzzled him. He had thought about it several times trying to figure out why he felt it was so odd; then one night he had realized that the reason he felt that way was colored by his years as a watcher and more then that why he had become a watcher; he was so fascinated by Immortality that it drew him in. That was pretty much the way it was with all Watchers that were dedicated and professional. They did it because it fascinated them. And that is why they could not really feel the hatred that Liz felt; and he wondered how many Immortals felt that way but never said anything that a watcher could hear and write down.

Cynthia wondered what was up; Joe had called her and asked her to come see him at the Palace where she would also be talking to Liz. Cynthia could tell it was serious. She wondered if it had anything to do with the newbie Immortal that Liz had as her ADC.

Joe and Liz were quietly talking in her office when Cynthia came in. Liz told her receptionist to bring her right in. She looked over at Joe and shrugged. He nodded back at her.

Cynthia came into Liz's office and saw Liz standing by the window with Joe sitting off to the side. Liz looked at her and motioned for her to sit down, which she did next to Joe.

Liz considered how to start and decided to just wade in.

"Cynthia, what I am about to tell you will shock you somewhat, but keep your questions until I finish."

Cynthia blinked at the tone- this was a tough and hard Liz that she had only seen when challenged. She had a feeling this was really big and bad.

"You know all about the experiments the Granolith and Alex had gone through identifying the various energies that make up the Quickening so that we can cancel them out so that Immortals can have children."

Cynthia nodded but did not speak.

"What is new is what I decided to have the Granolith and Alex start working on. A way to make a mortal Immortal."

Cynthia blinked- she could not have said what she thought she had said. Could she?

"Yes you heard me right. Joe has agreed to approach some people who are aware of Immortals but who are not watchers. I want you and some others to know what is going on so that you can keep an eye on the process and raise hell if it starts going off the rails."

Cynthia's mouth gaped open and stayed that way for several minutes. Thoughts flew around her mind. Had Liz gone nuts? Had Joe? Had Everyone? Making mortals Immortal. Incredible. But with the abilities of the Granolith, maybe not so impossible. She looked at Liz for clarification.

"Despite all their efforts, the Granolith and Alex and his nerd herd and Grace with her work, there has been no link to any DNA differences between Immortals and Mortals. And they have been able to dig much deeper then anyone ever has into human DNA. Not that I am surprised; with all the weird things that go on with Immortality it should come as no surprise how little science can explain. That we can block most of the energies involved speak to how good we are at that; and the fact that nothing else can be found makes for more questions then answers. You know I have always thought that someone or something is behind the whole thing; and the more we find out the more it points in that direction. So as far as I am concerned if there is nothing genetically different between Immortals and mortals, then there should be no reason we cannot make mortals Immortal. So I am determined to find out if we can do it. We are starting out with five or six, and see what happens. I think we can find out one way or another in about 6 months. Either the person will start to have a quickening or not."

Cynthia managed to get ahold of herself to the point where she could ask some questions.

"How are you going to do this?"

"What we are going to do is have a energy transmitter that amplifies the energies we have identified with the Quickening and have the person where it 24 hours a day 7 days a week for 6 months. The Granolith is able to measure quickenings. It will be able to tell if it works."

Cynthia shook her head in shock. This was incredible.

"I knew somewhat how you felt about Immortality, Liz, but I did not realize how much you hated it."

"That is because I never spoke of it that much, and never really wanted anyone to know how much I despise it. Max did not know and no one is closer to me than he is. And Part of it is that I never really faced my true feelings about it myself. Never really wanted to admit how much I hate the fact that I will live and stay the same while all those I love will age and die, including my children. I think more then anything else that is what really made me hate Immortality; my children."

Joe nodded to himself. He really had not considered that aspect, and he should have. He was a father himself and he could not imagine outliving his daughter by thousands of years. Maybe Liz was right and that was what really triggered it all. He knew that after their meeting the other day Duncan had been much quieter and more reflective then he had seen for a long time. Joe had a feeling that this had really rocked Duncan, and thinking about his own children had made it just that much more clear. Immortals having children might have been the weight that finally over balanced the whole thing; the one thing that could not be born or accepted. Standing back and watching your CHILDREN age and die while you did not.

Liz headed down towards the private part of the Palace where the Royals lived. It had been a tough day, what with talking to Joe and Duncan about the experiment. She opened the door that led into the private suite of the King and Queen of Antar and stopped – seated in the rather large living room area was the whole Group plus Richie and Courtney. Cynthia was there as well. Sighing, she closed the door and went to sit next to Max.

Maria stood up and walked over to Liz and squatted down in front of her, with a very serious look on her face.

"Liz, Alex has let us know what you are looking to do and it has us all worried. We need to know whats going on."

Liz looked at Maria and smiled sadly, reaching out and brushing her cheek with her hand, then got up and walked over to the big picture window that overlooked the square at the center of the Palace.

Liz stood there for a moment, then turned around and faced her friends and family.

"I guess it is not a real shock to anyone here that I generally pretty much hate Immortality."

Maria nodded. "Not that surprising, Liz, but that still does not explain whats going on."

Kyle spoke up. "Liz, why would you want to turn more people into something you hate?"

"Because it probably will work better then removing Immortality."

Jaws dropped over the entire room at that.

Max looked at her with a very worried frown. "Liz, are you saying that if you thought it was possible to stop being an Immortal, you would do it?"

"In a heartbeat."

Courtney frowned. "Liz, do you really hate being an Immortal that much?"

"More. The happiest I have been was when I was on Antar and losing my immortality. I kind of felt that the universe was conspiring against me when that Rogue Star showed up. Though that is probably beyond the power of whatever is behind all of this."

Alex leaned forward. " I have gotten the feeling from things you have said, Liz, that you absolutely believe that someone or something is behind Immortality."

"Of course something has to be Alex. You look at all the facts about Immortals and look close and its clear. One- no mother of any immortal has ever been found. Even in this day and age with surveillance cameras and whatnot everywhere pre immortal babies just appear. Two-the quickening energy can be blocked, replaced, manipulated. Three-despite the best efforts of the Granolith, Grace, Alex, and others NO DNA difference can be found between Immortals and Mortals. Four- the absolute belief about Holy Ground and the fact that all immortals believe Mt Vesuvius erupted and buried Pompeii because two immortals fought on Holy Ground. Five-the Granolith has found that something kept if from looking into whether immortals could be made even though that SHOULD have been part of the logical process when we were looking at how to have children. And last- you all know how curious I am and how I am always trying to solve puzzles. Yet I have NEVER felt any kind of need to find my birth mother- absolutely none; nor my birth father. Joe has admitted that he never thought to really look into all that and that the Watchers, who have been so curious about Immortals for over 3000 years, have never put any effort into finding the birth mothers, even in this day and age when it should be a lot easier to do. You add ALL of that up and it tells me that we are being manipulated and played."

Maria was shaking her head. " I have heard you talk about some of this at one time or another but not all at once. I have to admit that it certainly SOUNDS like this whole thing is manufactured."

Isabel nodded. "Laid out like that its hard to argue. So that is why you think it can be done?"

"Yes. I realized some time ago that living beyond all of you and especially my children is something I cannot bear. And I will not."

Everyone in the room caught the cold, hard, determined tone. Maria looked at her best friend in deep worry.

"Chica, that sounds really kind of…" she could not finish.

Grimly Liz looked at all of them. "I will not live beyond those I love. And yes that means just what it sounds like. I am going to try and extend the life of those I love and failing that will not live beyond them."

Cynthia was looking at her Immortal with a very troubled look in her eyes. In the silence that seemed to extend beyond infinity she screwed up her courage to ask something that had been bothering her after Liz's cool, calm summing up of the reasons behind her belief in something or someone being behind the existence of Immortals.

"Liz, if there is something or someone out there controlling all of this, maybe it will do something."

Elizabeth Parker Evans, Queen Elizabeth of Antar, coolly looked at Cynthia.

"That is right. I am challenging he, she, it, whatever head on. Come and stop me."

Methos was looking at the latest paper that Grace had written regarding genetics. It would be, like all the others, anonymously submitted to the American Medical Journal. Her other papers had caused a fair amount of stir in the world of genetics. At first dismissed as either a joke or something of the sort, it had gradually become clear even to the skeptics that the author knew what they were talking about. Several fairly substantial breakthroughs in understanding DNA had come about because of them. Needless to say speculation was rife amongst the community as everyone was trying to figure out who was doing it and why were they not taking credit for what was clearly noteworthy work. Some thought it was someone who had been disgraced; others thought it was a noted figure who just wanted to tweak the community. Methos was quite entertained by the speculation. Grace just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Her commitment was to learning and exploring new ideas; to her credit did not matter and since she could not take it anyway what was the point of worrying about it.

He looked up as Grace came into the house, just having come back with talking with Alex and the Granolith about some of her other ideas. His look sharpened when he saw that she was pale, and seemed very upset. He immediately went to her and pulled her down onto the sofa with his arms wrapped around her.

"Grace, what is it? Did you sense a strange immortal?"

She shook her head, taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself. She was very shaken about what she had found out, and could not really explain why. Yes, the news was disturbing, but it should not have had the effect on her that it had. Why was this so disturbing?

She looked up at Methos. Even now after being together for several years, she still marveled at her mate. The Legendary Methos, 5000 years old, so old that he made her feel like a child at times.

Methos felt concern deep inside. Much as he had cared for Alexa, he had not been so deeply in love for literally millennia. He sometimes wondered if part of the reason was that they were able to have children, that that tied them together that much more tightly. Adam and Rebecca (Grace had flat out refused to name her Eve) were incredible gifts to Methos, who had lived for 5000 years with the knowledge that he would never have children. Despite his concerns for the future, he was never sorry or even close to it. The joy and wonder made even his ancient bones warm. So to see Grace like this was very troubling.

"OK, if it was not an immortal it must be something you found out at the Palace. What is it?"

Grace took a deep breath and straightened up, though still remaining in Methos's arms.

"Liz has decided to see if she can make a mortal Immortal."

Methos blinked, then shook his head. Had he heard this right?

Grace smiled slightly, slowly getting back to normal. Methos thought he was so guarded and hard to read; but for one who loved him his face was an open book.

"Yes, you heard me right. Liz has decided that since we have been unable to show any genetic or DNA evidence differentiating mortals from Immortals, that she will get some volunteers and see if they can make them Immortal."

Slowly Methos shook his head. This really startled him; Liz was so levelheaded that something like this truly came out of the blue; or did it. He started to think about it.

Seeing Methos going into a thinking posture, Grace got up and headed into the Kitchen to get some coffee. Methos would be like this for a while, sometimes hours, while he thought something through. And Grace had to admit that this was something that needed thinking through. Part of her wanted to think that Liz had not, but she knew that this came from a long time thought for her. She had a sinking feeling that Liz had thought this through all too well.  
Sometime later Methos emerged from his thinking routine to see that Grace was sitting next to him looking over some papers, patiently waiting for him to emerge from his funk. He reached over and pulled her back into his arms, with his head resting on hers.

"I guess I should not be surprised about this. Liz is one to solve puzzles and this had to be digging at her for a long time. Now she is doing something about it, which should come as no surprise at all. I just hope nothing blows up on us."

"I was trying to figure out why I was so disturbed by this; as you said it makes sense when you know Liz. It took me a big to figure it out. I was afraid?"

Methos was puzzled. "Afraid of what? That Immortality will get out? I do not think there is much chance of that."

"No, its not that. You are right that there really is not to much chance of that getting out. What I am afraid of is if Liz pulls it off."

Methos cocked his head. "What are you afraid of?"

"If Liz does it she will want to give this chance to many if not all; and that could cause it to get out. But that is not what I am afraid of. I am afraid that she is challenging something or someone that will fight back."

Now Methos was fully puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Grace smiled ruefully at her love. Sometimes he was really oblivious. But maybe its no surprise that the oldest Immortal did not really look at things the same way. It had always been this way and it always would. Considering how much skepticism he had about religion, perhaps the fact that he did not see or maybe did not want to see things that were not a surprise.  
"Liz is certain that some kind of power or being or the like has been running the game for all these thousands of years. And what she is doing is basically challenging them or it or whatever. And that is what has me scared. "

Methos sat back and thought about that. Perhaps he had been a little oblivious, but not all that much. Its just that he figured he would never know the answer and why worry about it? But Liz was very different and not one afraid to challenge. And Methos had to admit that thinking that something was behind all of it had occurred to him a long time ago. But he was unable to do anything about it even if he had wanted to, so he put it out of him mind. But now technology had progressed to the point, with Alien help admittedly, to be able to actually do something. Methos had never had any encounters with any so called higher being; and he was deeply skeptical that there was indeed any one god. But on the other hand it would be foolish to dismiss the idea out of hand with all the evidence to the contrary. Methos had dealt with those in positions of power and some of them had thought of themselves as gods, millennia ago. They had never reacted well to a challenge; and why should any so called higher being be any different?

He looked at Grace. "Yes, that has to be a thought. Is it likely that anything of real power is going to be happy with what it must think of as a lesser being challenging him? Yet how can we know even that for any surety? Perhaps somehow this mechanism was put into place thousands of years ago and all it will do is as it has done."

Grace was curious. "You think some kind of powerful machine instead of a god like being?"

"Who knows? But we might be finding out soon. And that could get more then a little exciting."

Joe Dawson looked at the names on the list he had made. There were 12 in all. He decided to start from the top and talk to each one personally to get a feel for them and then pop the question. There was no doubt this was going to be an interesting process.

Liz was sitting in her chair behind her desk, waiting for Lisa to appear. Lisa had not been told about all this and Liz had decided to inform her today. The reactions from her friends and family had not exactly been a surprise; as a matter of fact she had not really been shocked at any of them. Skepticism and worry predominated; and she had to admit both reactions were quite valid. Could it be done? And if it could, what would happen next?

Lisa came into the palace office areas from her rooms and headed for Liz's office. She had a hunch something was up; the last couple of days others in Liz's group had seemed to be tense or nervous. She hoped nothing serious was coming.

Liz looked up as Lisa came into the office and closed the door behind her, and then pointed at the chair for her to sit.

*Liz looks very serious- I guess I am going to find out about whatever is going on now.*

Liz looked at Lisa and decided to be blunt and short.

"I have decided to see if we can make a mortal Immortal. The Granolith and Alex are working on the procedure and Joe is looking for candidates. I want those who already know about Immortals but who are not watchers. (Liz had decided to let Lisa know about the Watchers, after getting the OK from Joe) I hope to start in a few weeks and find out in a few months if it is possible."

Lisa was glad she was sitting down or she would have fallen over. Still getting used to the idea of Immortals anyway, this was a shock.

Liz stood up and began to pace about the office. "You have heard my speculations on things, and why I think something or someone is behind Immortality. I have found, recently, even more evidence that that is so. I believe that it may be possible and I feel that I have to try."  
Lisa thought about this. She had to admit that she felt that Liz had a point about some kind of higher power or being pulling strings of the Immortals. There was no way nature made babies appear out of nowhere.

Liz was still pacing. "Some of the group are worried that I am going off the deep end about this. They did not know how much I detest Immortality."

Lisa opened her eyes wide. She had had a feeling that Liz was no great fan of Immortality, but this was the first time that Liz had made that statement.

Liz stopped pacing and looked at Lisa. She deserved to know it all.

"Almost from Day One I never liked it. And as I got to know more about it, and as my life changed, I began to hate it. It lightened up a little when I was able to have children; but that really only damped it down for a while. Who wants to watch all those that they love, including their own children, grow old and die while you change not at all? I was never happier then on Antar when my quickening was going away and I was just like everyone else who had an expiration date. Then that Rogue Star came along and destroyed that. Once again here I am, destined to watch all those I love wither and die. And I happen to be in a position to at least try and do something about that and so I am. And if whoever or whatever wants to argue about it, I am not hard to find."

Liz looked at the six people Joe had recruited for the experiment. 4 men, 2 women, all in their late 20's or early 30's. In the month since she had first started it all, Alex and the Granolith had come up with a plan. It was a little more complicated then she had imagined, but it had its points. Alex's nerd herd had built 6 pods that were much like the ones that they hoped to have Immortals be in to have children. Heavy metal and electronically shielded, with life support and extensive monitors. The only real difference was that these were built to focus the energy inside at the person instead of keeping it all out. The Granolith had hypothesized that it would take a large energy burst over a period of time to accomplish anything. All the energies that they would be using were out of the normal spectrum, and as far as they could tell would not injure human tissue. As far as they knew. And that was why Liz wanted to make sure that they understood the risk.

"I want to make this very clear; if at any time you want to back out that is up to you. No one has ever done anything like this before so there is no data or records to look at. As far as we can tell there should be no threat of injury; but we will not know until we try. We will be monitoring you very carefully, both us and the Granolith, and we will pull you out the moment we see anything suspicious. But the long term risks are unknown."

None of them appeared to want out, so Liz looked at Alex who nodded to his nerd herd and they began the process of preparing them. It would take several days, as they were put on a low fiber diet to empty their digestive systems, as they would be fed through a tube for the 2 months that were the original part of the experiment. The Granolith was of the opinion, and Alex and Liz and Methos and Grace all agreed, that that was enough time to see if anything was going to happen, as when the immortal couple was podded their quickening had started to weaken with the first month. With more accurate instruments now, it seemed to be fairly certain that they would have the answers within two months.

Max was worried about Liz. Maybe even more so if the experiment failed. He had heard it in her tone of voice and seen it in the look in her eye- she would not live beyond himself and their children. Now whether some god like being would cause trouble because Liz was daring to interfere he had no idea, but had to admit that worried him too.

Maria had talked to him and Alex a fair amount ever since that day when Liz had been so hard and cold about what she wanted to do. Maria had wondered if part of the quickening from that evil headhunter had anything to do with the way Liz was acting. They had decided to talk to Methos and Duncan about that. Happily they were both of the opinion that it had nothing to do with it; but were both also of the opinion that Liz was in deadly earnest about the whole thing and that worried them as well.

Methos had admitted that he was not really in a position to question how Liz felt about Immortality since he had had it so long that it was not even a thought anymore. Duncan too admitted that he was pretty much the same. But that he could understand where Liz was coming from; he felt that at one time or another all Immortals felt that way. In some ways, Methos thought, it was part of the fact that Liz had not had to lose her family and her life when she became Immortal. She had not had that shocking loss so many Immortals had at the beginning of their Immortal life. So she had had a chance to savor and enjoy at a much higher level then most did, and thus had a lot more to lose early on in her Immortal life. That perhaps made the inevitable loss seem more then the usual Immortal saw.

Maria had listened to that and partially agreed, but felt that there was more to it then that.

"Liz from the day I first met her loved life and living; she wanted to enjoy it all and not miss a moment of it. I think maybe she has a finer appreciation of life then most do. And she wants those she loves around her forever. So with that to build on the thought of losing us and Max and above all her children, and to live possibly thousands of years beyond that, terrifies her and she hates it. Really truly hates it. And will do anything she can to beat it."

It had been two weeks since the volunteers had been podded. Liz checked at least once a day and sometimes more. Sometimes when she could not sleep at night she checked as well. Max was getting more worried all the time; Liz was not sleeping well. She was so fixated on the experiment that Max feared what might happen if it failed.

One month into the experiment and they were all getting more worried about Liz. Not that she was neglecting her duties or her family, but that she was going to bed later and getting up earlier so that she could spend more time monitoring the experiment. Not that there was really anything to look at. Due to the constant barrage of energy, there was no way to measure whether any of the subjects were retaining any of it. That would have to wait until they were taken out, which was still a full month away. Maria decided an intervention was needed- they had to get Liz away from the palace for more then just a day or so. Max agreed and a plan was hatched.

Liz got up at 5 am and quietly left Max sleeping- or so she thought. As soon as she left the bedroom Max got up and grabbed the phone and called Maria. The plan was set in motion.

Liz headed down to the Lab. Intellectually she knew there was no reason for her constant visits, but she could not help herself. This was so important to her.

After checking on the pods Liz headed back to the private quarters of the Royal family. Halfway there she was surprised to see Max heading down the hall towards her- she barely got a chance to ask what he was doing up so early when he grabbed her hand and pulled her down another hall that led to the square where the Granolith was.

"Whats going on, Max?"

"Doing something I should have done a while ago. We are going to the Highlands for a visit and a real vacation."

"Max I can't. There is too much to do…"

"No there is not. There is nothing important that will not wait. The pods are going to stay this way for a full month more whether you check them three times a day or not. We are going and that is that."

It was very rare for Max to be like this, so Liz really could not object.

The went before the Granolith and before Liz could say anything else they were transported away.

Rachel and Connor were waiting in front of the Inn. They had gotten a call from Duncan only two days earlier telling them that Liz badly needed a vacation and that the whole gang would be coming. Rachel had been quite happy about that as they had not had a chance to spend any real time with Liz for quite a while. As it turned out the Inn was for one reason or another almost empty and Rachel was able to make sure no one else would be coming. The few that had been there were already gone.

Liz felt the familiar energy glow fade as they materialized in front of the INN, with Rachel and Connor waiting for them.

"Rachel! So glad to see you! I am not even ticked off with Max for whisking me off with no notice."

A fun time was had by all that evening, with a full barbecue going and a fair amount of drinking. As per custom, a squad of SAS were keeping an eye on things and had been given absolute orders that this time NO one was allowed up at the Inn or near the field nearby where the Immortals liked to spar.

Max woke up the next morning with Liz laying on his chest, her beautiful silky black hair fanned out. And most happy of all for Max was that she had slept through the night and was still sleeping. If there had been any doubt that he had done the right thing it was long gone.

Liz slowly woke, aware of laying on Max. She slowly raised her head to look at her husband, who was smiling rather broadly at her.  
"don't smirk, Max. You are not any good at it."

"Well my lady can I suggest something else…"

"No problem."

Liz wandered with Max down the trail next to the Inn, hand in hand. Just meandering a long.

"I admit it Max. This was the thing to do."

"Not often I get credit for having a brain. Usually I am just considered a pretty face."

"Lets not forget your tight and pretty tush."

"I refuse to be just an object for your lust!"

"Would you like to make a bet on that?"

Maria was sitting with Michael just outside the Inn. In Mid August it only got into the mid 70's or so, which made it just about perfect. It was a beautiful day.

"Liz looked all sorts of relaxed after she came back with Max this morning."

"Yeah I noticed the leaf in her hair and the grass stains on Max's jeans"  
"Don't be crude spaceboy."

"I thought you liked me crude."

"Only at certain times."

Cassandra and Constantine and their two children had arrived that morning once Rachel had let Cassandra know Liz and company were here. Cassandra seemed intent on talking to Liz about something.

Duncan and Connor were sparring, with Joe watching and taking notes, when Liz and Max wandered into the field. Amanda and Rachel had the children back at the Inn, as it was felt that they were way too young to see any of that. As a matter of fact Rebecca and Grace along with Amanda and Rachel had all of the children at the inn, letting all the other parents wander at will.

Cassandra spotted Liz, and headed over to her. Max saw the determined look on Cassandra's face and sighed- it was nice while it lasted. He then headed over to where Michael, Alex and Kyle were sprawled out in lounge chairs under some trees.

Liz and Cassandra moved over to the far end of the field, away from all of the others, since it seemed clear that Cassandra had something to say that required privacy.

"Liz, I had another dream a day ago that had you in it."

Liz looked up at her with great interest. Cassandra's abilities were a great mystery to all including herself. Methos had said he had never met anyone with as strong a psychic anytime in his 5000 years.  
Sitting down leaning against a tree Liz tried to relax a little.

"Well let me have it."

"There was a dense mist or fog, and then I saw you faintly walking. You had your sword out and was looking around, as if waiting for an opponent. Then something seemed to come boiling out of the mist or fog, and you turned to face it with your sword up in a defensive posture. And then that was the end."

Liz tried to figure it out. She looked at Cassandra.

"Do you think that was a vision of a challenge, or symbolic of something."

Cassandra, despite having over 2800 years to get used to her visions, still could not always figure them out, especially when it involved someone other then herself.

"I THINK it was symbolic. Has there been anything going on out of the ordinary."

Liz thought for a moment- then decided to just blurt it out.

"We have started an experiment to see if we can make Mortals Immortal."

Liz had never seen Cassandra actually stand there with her mouth gaping open.

Cassandra could not believe it. Liz was trying to MAKE a mortal IMMORTAL?

Liz smiled a little at the obvious shock of Cassandra.

"Yes, that is what I am trying to do. We have had six volunteers podded for the last month. In one more month we bring them out and test them to see if they have retained any energy. IF they have not its probably a fair thing to say that they won't. We shall see."

Cassandra was thinking very hard. She looked at Liz. "Why?"

Liz sighed. Here we go again. "I refuse to sit back and watch those I love age and die while I do not. I have the ability and opportunity to change that and that is what I am trying to do. I will not outlive those I love."

That cold calm statement made Cassandra shiver. There was no doubt or hesitation in her words. While Cassandra had not known Liz that long, she was sure of the intent and determination. She looked harder at Liz. "There is something else as well."

Liz slowly nodded. "I have no doubt that somebody or something is running the show. I feel by doing this I will force them to appear. That should be interesting."

Now Cassandra was gaping again at Liz. "You sound like you want to force this confrontation. Liz, incase you might not of noticed, if there is something they would have the power of a God."

"Maybe. Power certainly. The power of a God? I wonder. And I will find out."

"Does it occur to you that it might just swat you like a fly."

"That is possible but I doubt it. I am willing to bet that no one has ever challenged it. Simple curiosity alone will make it want to talk to me."

"And if it does confront you what are you going to say?"

"Piss off. Or Something of that nature. We have grown beyond you now get out of the way."

Cassandra for the third time found her mouth gaping open. "Do you have a death wish, Liz? Because it sounds like it."

"No I just am not willing to stand by and do nothing."

Connor, Rachel and Constantine had been briefed in on Liz's experiment and all had reacted in shock. Connor noticed that Rachel was thinking hard.

"Rachel, what is it?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "If it works I want in."

"Rachel…"

"Connor if it works it means I could get a thousand years with you. I am willing to take a big risk to have that happen."

Cassandra and Liz wandered back to the other side of the field where the others were gathered. Liz was willing to bet that they had just been told about her plan. She moved over next to Rachel who seemed to be in a stare down with Connor. She turned to Liz and said "Liz if it works count me in for the next batch."

Liz blinked. "Rachel we are not sure of the long term effects even if it works. You might end up spending a lot of time in the Pod if it works but we keep having to charge you up."

"Maybe so. Still I am very interested."

Connor was shaking his head. "Rachel, its too big of a risk."

Rachel turned to Connor and said in a low voice. "Its not just for me, Connor. Our Children as well."

Connor McCleod saw that the stubborn woman he had married would not budge. But he was deeply concerned as he turned to Liz.

"Liz just what is involved?"

"You are podded just like we would for an Immortal that wants to lose their quickening in order to have children. The Difference is instead of filtering all energy out you are constantly blasted with Quickening energy. In One month we should know one way or another. If it works the Granolith believes it can tell when you have enough Quickening energy to stop aging."

Constantine had been talking to Cassandra on the side and she had told him of her dream. Thinking hard, he walked over to Liz. "The other part of your plan. Do you really think it will work?"

"I think natural curiosity alone will make it come sniffing around. Immortals have been around 7-10,000 years and it's a pretty safe bet this is the first time anyone has tried this. I kind of wonder if it has noticed Immortals with children. It might not notice this at all."

Looking closely at her, Connor remarked. "Lass, it seems to me that you would be disappointed if some God does not come knocking."

Liz smiled, a cool, calm, predatory smile. "I think I would."

The week went quickly by, with no incidents at all to liven things up, which all concerned thought was a good thing. Liz was totally rested and relaxed by the time it was over. She had taken advantage of Cassandra and Amanda being there by having Lisa spar with them. She had just gotten her sword from Germany before they had come over, and she was eager to see how she did. Amanda showed her a lot of trick moves and the like, while Cassandra showed her more psychological tactics to unnerve her opponent. Lisa ended getting stuck and swatted and knocked down a lot, but she also learned a lot.

Courtney had quietly cornered Liz one afternoon.

"What do you think the effects would be on a Antarian?"

Liz looked very thoughtful at that. "Frankly I have no idea. But I will ask Alex and the Granolith to think on it. It might not work on Antarians."

Courtney slowly nodded. "If that is the case how hard would it be for me to become human?"

Liz took a deep breath at that. "Since we changed you more from what you were to Antarian then it would be from Antarian to Human, off hand I do not see a problem. Probably talking at least 6 months in the pod."

"Fair enough. I want a lot more time with Richie then I will get this way. I don't want 100 years; I want a 1000 years."

Getting back to the palace Liz made a concerted effort to not obsess about the Experiment; only visiting once a day. She put more effort into training Lisa, who since getting her sword had really progressed.

Finally the day arrived when they were to depod the test subjects. It was done carefully as they were unconscious. First the energy bombardment was stopped; then the chambers were opened and the subjects lifted out and placed on gurneys, which were then wheeled into the health lab. Then they were left to regain consciousness without using any booster drugs, while still being closely monitored. Alex and Liz examined each of them after the doctor checked them out. As far as they could tell there were no problems. Liz had decided to wait until they regained consciousness before testing for quickening energy.

Knowing it would take another hour or so before anything happened, Liz dragged Lisa back to the training room. There Liz put Lisa through a tough workout and then made her do her KATA twice. Liz did hers three times just to tire herself out a little.

Alex called Liz to let her know that they were starting to awaken. Taking a deep breath, Liz motioned to Lisa to finish up and they walked towards the Lab.

Alex was as nervous as anyone else was; frankly more towards how Liz would react if there was no positive result from the test. She felt so strongly about all of this that he was very worried about how she would take a failed test.

To be absolutely sure, each person was transported to the Granolith, which had been closed to the public for the day, so that there would be no doubt about its analysis.

Liz stood with Lisa and Alex and several members of his nerd herd as they waited for the Granolith to render its verdict. Max and the others had let them know they would not be coming; no one really wanted to be around if it failed.

The Granolith was humming loudly as it made its examination.

"Queen Elizabeth, I have the results."

Liz closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and stepped forward.

"Granolith, what are the results?"

"All six subjects register as having weak quickenings. Approximately 20% above the level of pre immortals. It is my calculations that it would require 6 months of podding to have a quickening that would protect the person from aging and disease."

Liz let out the breath that she had been holding. It works. "Granolith, thank you for your efforts. We will have the subjects come forwards for examination daily for the next two weeks to see if the quickening leaves or gets weaker."

"By your command, Queen Elizabeth."

Liz turned towards William Jenkins, the first one who had volunteered.

"Bill, it looks like it will work. However we do not know how long it will last and how much reinforcement will be required. Clearly more will need to be done."

He looked at her and shrugged. "I went into this with my eyes wide open. Actually it would be better in a way knowing that it might just slowly leave without continual work. That way we can always say no more and quit. I am quite happy to continue on this."

The others all agreed with his statement. Liz smiled at them. "Thank you for your work. We still have a lot to do but at least it looks promising. After the two weeks we will reevaluate and see how long it will take to give you quickening sufficient enough – I am thinking that if you get severely injured somehow that you will probably need more juice to make up for it. We shall see."

Lisa had been deep in thought and when Liz motioned for her to follow back to Liz's office she was a little startled. Once back there Liz motioned for her to sit down and then fixed her with the gimlet eye.

"So what have you been thinking so hard about, Lisa?"

"This is so out there. The fact that it looks like we can make people immortal is just so incredible. What are we going to do about it? Clearly this is not something that can be done easily on a large scale, as a matter of fact I do not think it could be done on a large scale. So who picks and chooses?"

Liz slowly nodded. "I have been thinking about that hard. I was being selfish about the whole thing, just concerned about those I care about. But clearly the implications go far beyond us here. Probably need to get everyone together to talk it over."

"Probably ought to wait on that until we know more about how long this will last."  
"Yeah, after the two weeks have passed and we have a better idea on how long it will last."

Two weeks later Liz was in her office reading the printout from the Granoliths examination results. There was a drop-off in their quickening, but it was not a great one; only about 10%. The Granolith calculated that a 6 month podding would be required to make a quickening strong enough to protect against disease or aging. It made the point that major injuries like in a car accident were not factored into this. It also hypothesized that a personal booster transmitter might be all that would be needed to prevent the quickening from deteriorating. That would mean they might not need to go back into the pod at all. Obviously long term monitoring would be needed to see what it all meant. Its conclusion that the experiment showed strong indications of long term success.

Liz sat back and thought about it. It worked. Now what?

Liz had let everyone know that they needed to talk about the experiment. Two days after the Granoliths evaluation, the whole gang was at the palace. There was a conference room just down the hall from her office and everyone was there.

Duncan was sitting next to Amanda, with the children down in the private quarters with Lisa, who had volunteered to keep an eye on them. Which was no small feat with over a dozen children, most of them under the age of 5.

Liz took a deep breath as she faced her friends and family. She had decided that the parents needed to know as well so they were there, too.

"For those of you who were not told about this, we have been conducting an experiment over the last two months. Bottom line is this; we have established that it is possible to take a mortal and make them Immortal."

Sheriff Valenti sat there with his mouth open; as did most of the parents involved. The Whitmans were fairly laid back, but even they were astounded. The parents who did not know about Immortality had been clued in once everyone was back on earth. Since of the immediate group only Liz was Immortal, it had not really been that much of a big deal. Now of course it really hit home.

Jeff Parker thought he had heard and seen it all. His daughter Immortal, married to an Alien king. He now realized that he hadn't.

Amy Valenti blinked. Shook her head. Then looked at Liz.  
"Wait a minute. A real Immortal? The whole thing? You can do that?"

"We got six volunteers and put them in pods. Unconscious, fully monitored with life support. Then they were bombarded with quickening type energy for 2 months. They were then pulled out and the Granolith examined them. They had a weak quickening, which only weakened a little after two weeks out of the pod. The Granolith estimates that 6 months in the pod would be enough to give a person a quickening strong enough to prevent aging and disease. It also thinks that wearing a portable transmitter to boost reception of quickening energy would make it unnecessary to return to the pod for a booster. Now this does not include someone getting in a car accident with major injuries. We think you would survive but your quickening would be drained and you probably would have to go back into the pod for a while. But outside that you would not have to."

Phillip Evans had been thinking about this. He looked at Liz.  
"Do you have any data on what would happen to someone that already was sick? Would this heal them?"

Liz shook her head. "We do not know. The Granolith is not sure either. I THINK that anyone with a serious disease MIGHT be helped by this but it is not known. Charging up the tissues takes a while; whether the process would help heal a disease we do not know. All six of our test subjects were in perfect health. I guess we could try it- but I am not sure at all if it would work."

That got a lot of looks between people. Immortality is one thing; being able to heal something like cancer or the like was a whole other deal completely.

Liz had not really thought that much about that area; looking at Alex she knew he was kicking himself for not looking at that particular direction. This might even be a bigger consideration then Immortality; could this process heal everything? Since they had shown the world that Aliens exist, medical technology had taken a huge leap. There were only a limited number of healers like Max, and they could not heal everything. Technological advances, especially in the area of genetic manipulation and gene therapy, had made great strides in treating just about every known human illness. With the advanced energy situation, all that money that had been spent on oil and other fossil fuels and the like had been gradually eliminated. Money had been freed up to be used elsewhere. More research had been started on all diseases that had not been cured already. AIDS, Alzheimers, MD, many had been just about beat down. Cancer was still a problem due to all the many different types but it was getting worked. So this was not as big a deal as it would have been 5 years earlier; still there were diseases out there that they had not yet beaten- could this do it? Was this the process that would see man finally beat disease as well as aging?

Isabel had been thinking hard about this for a while. "If we put this out as a healing method for the critically ill, would anyone figure out the Immortality part of it?"  
Liz shook her head. "As far as we know only the Granolith is able to detect those energies that make up the quickening. Alex, how far away do you think you are from being able to detect them?"

Alex considered. "Probably at least 5 years from anything anyone could duplicate if they knew about it."

Liz nodded. "OK, so for the foreseeable future it is not a real worry. "

Duncan had been thinking a lot about all of this. "If this gets out there for something that slows or stops aging, then no immortal would have to worry about not being seen to not age again. We could stay in one place and make a full life for ourselves. "

All the Immortals outside of Liz sat back and thought THAT over. Methos above all the others could see what a huge impact this could have on Immortals. No fear of being found out, no real worries about staying somewhere. But there was one thing.  
"The only thing that we would still have to worry about was healing from huge injuries – and really dying and coming back. I really doubt that we can make a quickening strong enough to do that but it is possible, I suppose. That would be the only way we could be outed."  
Alex shook his head. "I am not sure if we can juice anyone up enough for them to come back from the dead. That would probably take a lot more time in the pod. Though it would be kind of hard to test, wouldn't it."

Everyone in the room shuddered at that. Liz nodded.  
"There are things we will not do and that heads the list. We will not experiment in that way or anything close to it. Of course if we ever put this out to the public and the tech gets around, someone else just might. It would not surprise me. But we will NOT."

Maria was next.  
"I guess then the question is when do we make this public? And how do we do it?"

Alex nodded. "We need to complete the process and then monitor the people for a while. I would say at least a year from now."

Liz agreed. "This will have to be done very carefully, and thought through on every detail."

Max was next.  
"As a method to treat critical diseases, we can try that and see how it works. If it does, then we have to let it out. However, if it does not, then there is really no reason to let this out anytime soon. If word gets out that this prevents aging, the ramifications are huge." He looked at Methos. "I understand why Immortals would want this to get out as a way to prevent aging; they would never have to move or change names again. They could stay who they want where they want. But the overall impact on the world has to be considered. Even with the energy breakthroughs, this could not be done on the scale of millions. It would eat up too many resources. Then of course you would have the impact on earths population- with no more death it would jump so fast we would be in serious trouble in only a relatively short time. Since we have yet to locate any viable colonization planets, that is something to think about."

They had all been disappointed in the failure to find another planet so far. The Granolith had analyzed all results and calculated that there might only be a million or so planets in the entire galaxy that would be like earth. With over 700 Billion stars, that was such a small number that it would probably take years to find another. With that in mind, Liz had ordered the Granolith to start working on ways to terraform planets that at the moment were not viable but could possibly be made to be so. It had calculated that Mars was too far for the process to work, but that other planets found could be terraformed- but that it would take a tremendous amount of resources to make it work.

Methos grimaced but had to agree. "You have a point. Its just that for someone like me who has had to change and move a thousand times it would seem like such a great thing. But the other problems it creates we need to have answers for first before we do anything." He looked at Liz. "We need to see if this will treat disease; so we need to find someone sick of something that so far we have not been able to treat." He then looked at Joe. "Is there anyone you know of that already knows about Immortals that we could try this on."

Joe sat back and thought. "I cannot think of anyone at the moment. You don't think this will regenerate limbs, do you?" He looked at Alex.

Alex shook his head. "No indications of that at all. Sorry Joe."  
"That's OK. I guess its good we cannot do everything=that could lead to bad things down the road."

Liz had been thinking. "We need to look around quietly for someone sick of something that does not necessarily be beyond current medical capability. We need to know if we can heal first; then find out if it can heal everything. One step at a time."

Charlie who had been silent up to now, taking it all in. Suddenly straightened up. Cynthia, sitting next to him, looked at him. "What is it?"

Liz had noticed this. "Thought of something, Charlie? Spit it out if you have. We need all possibilities thrown out on the table if we are going to do this right."

Charlie took a deep breath. " A good friend of mine- he works at another gym as a trainer in Seacouver- he has a son who was just diagnosed with juvenile Leukemia; the really bad one. Its treatable but it's a nasty process, and its not a sure thing it will work. He is about 11 I think. Would he be a candidate?"

Liz looked at Alex, who nodded. She took a deep breath. "Call him Charlie. But make it clear that this is experimental- it might not work. But we will give it our best shot."

"OK. I will call him now and explain about it. "

With that the meeting broke up. Liz's parents immediately went to her and told her that they were not really interested, they felt that that was the way it should be. Liz was not really happy with that, but understood.

Charlie's friend, George Wilson, and his son, Ted, arrived two days later. Ted did not look bad, the disease had not yet had a chance to really do damage yet. It had only been found because the blood test for his routine checkup had been off. Liz was waiting for them when they arrived at the palace with Charlie.

George went up to Charlie and gave him a hug, then turned to Liz.  
"Your Majesty, thank you for this."  
"George, thank me after it works. This is not a sure thing."

In the lab it was described in detail what would happen. Then they went to the granolith for it to examine Ted. It did and concurred with the diagnosis. Ted was fascinated with the self aware Computer.  
"It sounds like a real person! Even if sort of like Mr Jones at school. Kind of boring."

Liz smiled at that. "Well he was a computer program before he became sentient. Some of that has stuck. "  
Two days later Ted went into the pod. Liz and Alex and the doctor at the lab all worked on the procedures. Constant monitoring plus a full emergency team with doctor would be in the lab 24/7. Every two weeks he would be brought out and checked. Though they could take blood samples constantly, they felt that having the granolith do a full exam each time was better.

One month and a few days went by. The first check showed no effect ; the second checkup showed the disease was retreating. It was decided to put him in for a full month straight.

One month later he was pulled out and checked. The disease was gone.

George forgot all about protocol and all that and gave Liz a rib cracking hug. Then he realized what he had done and put her down and started to apologize.  
"Don't you dare apologize! I loved it!"

They had a celebration after Ted was cured. Maria pushed hard for it since she knew how hard Alex and the others had worked on it, and for Liz who had been so worried it would not work. While they had to be a little circumspect since George and Ted did not know about Immortals or the other experiment going on, it was still fun and helped those that needed it to relax some.

One by one, all of the Roswell parents had let Liz know that if they got sick they would try the pod, but they were not looking to become immortal or stop aging. Charlie and Cynthia had also decided not to participate, as had Joe and Rebecca. Only Courtney and Rachel had signified their desire to go the full route. And for Courtney it would be a two process podding; the first one to make her human, the second one for immortality. Richie had not been sure about it, but Courtney was stubborn.

Months flew by and soon it was time to pull the six out of their pods and see what was what. Liz was impatiently standing by the pods as Alex and his nerd herd depodded them. Lisa was right at Liz's side as always, and had just been judged by Liz as ready to face the world as an Immortal. Liz had had both Amanda and Cassandra, as well as Annie spar with her to "graduate", as Liz put it. Annie was due to go into the pod after the test tube process had been seen to work. She would spend 3 months in a pod to make sure the pregnancy took, then would be able to leave-they hoped. Still this was the first time and no one knew for sure. Sean had almost finished his training with Duncan, and had been doing very well. He was not sure what he was going to do with himself while Annie was in the pod; he just knew he would not leave the palace while she was unconscious. Liz had hit upon the idea of him teaching Phys Ed for jr high kids in town, which they could arrange. All agreed that that would really occupy his time.

It took several hours for the depodding to be finished and everyone started to wake up. Liz was pacing constantly, very nervous. While the initial results had looked promising, this was the acid test. Since they all were weak from being unconscious, though the pods had rotated to keep them from getting bed sores and other problems, they were put in wheel chairs for the trip to the Granolith.

The Granolith hummed as it examined them. Liz was barely able to contain herself; she had never been this nervous about anything ever.

"Queen Elizabeth, I have the results."

Liz braced herself. "Spit it out."

"All six have a full quickening, not as strong as yours was originally, but as strong as Lisa Andersons quickening when first brought before me."

Liz sagged, incredibly relieved. "Thank you Granolith."

She looked at the six. "This is not the end of it; we want to monitor you once a month to see if it is weakening and if so how much and how fast. Alex has manufactured boosters you need to wear all day, and have near you at night. We are hopeful that that will be enough to keep it going, but we have to be sure. In the meantime you all might consider who you want as your teachers as regards learning how to use a sword. There is no hurry, but it is something to think about."

Liz went back to the office with Lisa right with her. She closed the door behind her as Liz sat behind her desk.

"I guess the question is, now what?"

Liz shook her head. "Not really sure. The Granolith just got the watchers Database to Joe and Methos. They are looking through it now to look for Immortals that might want to have children and are worthy of it. Annie is due to go into the pod next week and stay there for 3 months, and of course we need to monitor the six to see if their quickening weakens even with the booster transmitter. The real question right now is to decide how to let out about the healing properties of the pod. There are relatively few diseases that we cannot treat in other ways, usually quite well. "

Lisa nodded. "Yeah its kind of dicey to let it out; there are going to be demands to produce the pods elsewhere. If that happens we need to figure out how to make sure more Immortals are not made by accident."

"Alex and I have been talking about it. He feels that a scaled down pod, with clear limits on how long anyone can stay in it, should be enough to take care of that problem. I agree, if we are careful about it, the chances of it happening should be very small." He thinks we can build it so that no one can stay in it for more then say six weeks, which the Granolith estimates should be all that is needed to cure any disease without coming close to making anyone Immortal."

Liz had talked to Grace and Methos about it, figuring they would be the best people to ask.

Grace had thought about it a while, and then agreed with what Alex and Liz had come up with.

Methos had been a little more pessimistic about the controls lasting, but agreed that it was doubtful that anyone had the ability to measure a lot of the energy that made up the quickening. And as long as no one stayed in a pod longer then a couple of months at most, then nothing was likely to be found out.

It had been decided to make the announcement around Thanksgiving, as that would tend to dampen down the reaction. Liz wanted Alex to make it, giving him some time in the sun of Public Appreciation. Alex had not been sure about that, but it was Isabel that put her foot down.

"This would make him famous and cause all sorts of problems; people would expect more from him and then attack him when it did not happen. Nothing good can come of it."

So once again it was Liz making the announcement. They chose the Monday before Thanksgiving.

Press Conferences at the Antarian Palace were very rare things, and more so when one of the Royals would be making an announcement. The fact that it was Queen Elizabeth whetted the media appetite even more. Liz made it a point to stay out of the public eye as much as possible, and for her to do something like this had everyone anticipating something big. It was figured that it was nothing like another baby; that was done by a simple press release. And since it was Liz and not Max, early speculation about possibly finding a planet to move to was quickly discounted. Interestingly, polls showed that most Humans did not really want their guests to leave. There had been so many advances and life on Earth had improved so much for so many that it was a consensus that if they wanted to stay another 20 years most would be fine with that.

Liz was nervous as always before a public event that she had a major part in, even though she had been at dozens since becoming Queen. Squaring her shoulders, checking her makeup and seeing to it that her long skirted Dress, demure and businesslike, looked fine she headed out to the podium.

The entire Press Corps got up in respect as Queen Elizabeth of Antar walked to the podium.

"Thank You for all coming. I will make this short as possible, then there will be some time for questions. For the last year, our technicians with help from the Granolith have been testing a new treatment for serious diseases that have not yet been beaten by the new medical technology that has come out in the last 5 years. It is complicated and rather extreme. It consists of putting a person in a pod, something like all the Antarians and Granularians were transported in, only much more sophisticated. This process consists of putting the person to sleep, with life support measures and very high tech monitoring, and then bombarding the person with very specific energies That we have only come to understand in the last 5 years. All experiments so far have shown complete eradication of the disease within 6 weeks at the most. Our technicians do not think that there is anything that cannot be cured within 2 months at most in the pod. We will be contacting the FDA with details of what we have done and will apply for license to begin field tests. It will be some years before this process can be manufactured elsewhere due to the energies required and the monitoring needed. Now for the questions."

For a minute there was a buzz then a portly middle aged journalist stood up.

"Joseph Warren, BBC news. Your Majesty, were there any side effects noted?"

"None. These energies are not those known to most scientists, and were only discovered by the incredible abilities of the Granolith. All tests indicate that they have no effect on normal living tissue."

A thirtyish brunette in a sever suit stood up. "Monique Van Voren, French National News. Your Majesty, what diseases have your pods cured so far."

Liz tensed a little at that, but answered smoothly. "Juvenile Leukemia was the first, and while that can be treated otherwise, this particular case had the extreme type and was deemed a good test case. The other ones are Testicular Cancer, extreme Type III; Multiple Sclerosis; and Advanced Adult Leukemia, Type II. " They had indeed looked around Roswell and found persons suffering from extreme diseases and had treated them on condition of anonymity. These had all been done in the last 3 months.

A tall well dressed man in a 3 piece suit stood up. "James Winters, New York Times. Your Majesty, what costs are expected to come from this process?"

"There will be none through the full testing process. After the FDA certifies the process non experimental, we will look at it. We will build the pods for free; it will be up to the various hospitals and the like to charge for it. However we will monitor that and make sure they are not making up costs on other treatments with expenses from this. Realistically, it should not be expensive at all since all the hospitals will be paying is the electrical bills and paying the salaries of those operating it."

This caused a little stir. A short pudgy man in a sports jacket stood up. "Thomas Wilson, Chicago Tribune. Your Majesty, does this mean that if you find a hospital charging more then you think it should, you will pull back the pods?"

"Yes it means exactly that. The Hospitals will have the pods only on a fee free loan basis; we will continue to own them. If they violate the agreement, we will take back the pod."

The Palace Press officer stood up. "One more question and then the Queen must leave for a public award ceremony.

A young woman wearing tight pants and a loud T Shirt stood up. "Jean Simmons, E News Online. Your Majesty, there are rumors that you are going to be having another child soon. Is this true?"

The other journalists groaned at this joke question.

Liz gave what was agreed by all afterwards as a Mona Lisa type Smile.

"Not at this time. But I will be sure to let you know if I get knocked up anytime soon."

She then quietly left the podium to applause and laughter.

Watching all this, the group laughed as well. Kyle shook his head. "Just when they think they have Liz figured out, she dumps a bucket of water on their heads."

Maria smiled. "That's my Chica. Leave'm laughing and a little puzzled at the same time." 


	3. Chapter 3

Joe and Methos had gone over the watchers database very carefully. It had taken them over 6 months to narrow down the possible candidates to those they thought would both want to have children and would also be thought to be able to handle it. That was of course subjective but they had also run all the candidates by the other Immortals. A few were known to some of them which helped. In the end they found out of just under 5000 Immortals (Joe was surprised at that number; he thought there were only about 4000; Methos thought about the same) there were only a certain number who appeared to be in anything like a real relationship. There was only one other Immortal couple beyond the one Duncan had already helped and Annie and Sean. They had been a couple for almost 100 years, very carefully flying under the radar in the Outback of Australia. It was a very large area that was not populated until the Antarians had come. In actuality that appeared to help the couple stay anonymous, what with modern state bureaucracy and taxes and the like. Joseph Heller, originally german; Eleanor Jenkins, originally English. They were both about 150 years old. Neither had taken more then a couple of heads, and only when challenged and unable to avoid it. It was agreed by all that they would be approached first. The other 21 couples were all Immortal and Mortal. That had been narrowed down since several couples were beyond the age where children would be considered due to the age of the Mortal. It had been agreed that only those in a narrow qualification area would be approached. In all with the Immortal couple there would be 17 that would be offered the chance. Indications were that all were unaware of Watchers. So Duncan and Grace would be the ones to approach them. Duncan was well known in the Immortal ranks as an honorable man; and Grace equally well known as a doctor and one who never fought.

Joseph and Eleanor were checking their cattle ranch in Northern New South Wales when they both felt a Buzz. They turned as one and looked at the SUV that was approaching them. Joseph got off his horse and made sure his Sword was near at hand. As Agreed Eleanor would stay mounted and back some until the situation was figured out.

The SUV stopped and a man and woman got out. Walking together they approached Joseph, who while being cautious thought that an immediate fight was not at hand.

"My name is Duncan McCleod and this is Grace. We are here to offer you a chance to have children."

Needless to say both Joseph and Eleanor needed shovels to pick their jaws off of the ground.

Joseph recovered somewhat, and looked at Duncan. "I have heard of you, and also of Grace. All that I have ever heard is that you never challenge without cause and that Grace never fights. And that she is a renowned doctor. And also that You have connections to the Antarians. It is my guess that this ability is due to their efforts."

"Queen Elizabeth is one of us and she was the first Immortal to have children. We have carefully searched the Immortal ranks looking for those that both deserve and possibly want children."

Eleanor had ridden closer and gotten off her horse to Joseph's side, and had grabbed his hand at Duncan's words. "When I saw that you were the one to teach Queen Elizabeth, I suspected she might be immortal. It has worried me that it might get out about Immortals; when she was shot in Canada I thought the secret would come out."

Duncan nodded. "That was a close one. It is at her invitation that Grace and I have come. You will both need to come to the Palace for this to be done. Eleanor, you will need to spend approximately 3 months in a pod unconscious and on life support for you to be able to carry a child to term. "

"Whatever I have to do I will happily do. Joseph and I have badly wanted children since we met; even with the questions about them growing older and we do not. "

Joseph squeezed her hand. "When ever you want us at the palace we will be there."

Grace who had been silent up to now spoke up. "I will explain all the details and answer your questions. Any time you want to come to the palace we can get started."

That was pretty much the pattern for the other couples approached. 2 chose not to have children; and unfortunately Duncan and Grace arrived to late to stop a challenge that destroyed one couple; the winner was a headhunter known to Duncan who then challenged and took his head. Grace then spent the next few days consoling the mortal woman left alone. They had been together over 10 years. Duncan was vividly reminded of Tessa.

Joe had carefully with Methos's help kept the watchers away from finding out what was going on. It was a bit tricky but it was done. Overall it took Duncan and Grace a month to contact all of the couples.

So in the end 14 more couples came to the Palace to have children. For those couples where the Woman was mortal it was a very quick process. Only for those couples where the Immortal was a woman did it take time. There were 5 of those, counting Eleanor and Joseph.

In the meantime the medical situation with the Pods had worked its way along the bureaucratic path. Since the Antarians were considered a foreign country, the paperwork was even more of a factor in getting the FDA to go along with it. It was thought it would take another 3-4 months to get that all done before the first clinical trials would start. Needless to say there had been many applications for the 20 trials that would be the first trial. After that there would be 50 more and it those were as successful as hoped then the treatment would be approved for general use. All together it was thought it would take about 18 months, which was actually very fast for that sort of thing.

Liz had been lounging in the gym, watching Lisa work out with Eleanor, who was about to go into the pod for her 3 months after being impregnated. The other 4 Immortal Women were also working out, paired up. It had been decided to do them all at once, since there was no real reason to wait. The other couples who had Immortal men with Mortal women had already been done and all the women were pregnant. It had been decided that all would stay in the Roswell area until the children were born. Annie was two months into her podding, with a month to go and Sean wearing a trench in the floor next to it.

Suddenly something alerted Liz. She straightened up and looked around. No one else seem to have noticed. She was not sure what it was, but it seemed to be calling her. Quietly slipping out of the Gym she walked down the hall to her office. Nodding to her secretary she went into the office and stopped dead.

Next to her window was a dark gray, almost black tube of what looked like smoke or fog. It seemed to pulse and reverberate, but it seemed to Liz that only she felt that. Staring at it for a minute, she realized what it was and stiffened. Then deliberately walked over to her desk and sat down and swiveled her chair in its direction.

"OK, whatever you are. We both know what its about so if that is your way of intimidating me it won't work. And if that is your natural form, can you speak or are you capable of telepathy. If not then I kind of doubt this meeting will mean anything."

Liz was scared but she was damned if she would show it. Whatever it was probably could tell her every thought, but she was not going to give it any satisfaction with her physical bearing. What she had hoped/feared had finally come. Now what would come of it was another matter.

The whatever seemed to harden and lighten till it was like a column of light gray granite or marble.

"Elizabeth Parker, indeed it is as you think, I can read your mind. "

"OK, if you don't mind I am still going to speak. So what have you to say?"

"Congratulations. Or should I say condolences? It is arguable from your point of view."

Liz narrowed her eyes. "OK, deep six the cryptic and just spit it out."

"Straightforward and to the point. That is good. This will make it simpler. First I will give you the history of Immortality."

"OK. Lets have it."

"10,000 of your years ago a higher being as you would understand it came to your planet and decided to alter a small number of humans. Its purpose was to help mankind along. It basically made me and had me take care of the whole Immortal community. It left me to make up the rules and do whatever was necessary to continue. That higher being has since ascended still higher and no longer has an interest so it is up to me what is done. The Game part was a suggestion from it, as a way to prevent Immortals from coming together and ruling Earth. The Holy Ground part of it was my invention; I thought it necessary to make sure there was one rule that all Immortals would follow. I planted the suggestion in many Immortals minds before Pompeii; Mt Vesuvius would have erupted in a few years- I merely speeded it up. It worked quite well. I don't have to tell you that you indeed figured out as others have done the logical holes in the Game and the Prize. Those quickenings not taken by other Immortals fade away; and should there ever be only one left he or she will not have the power to rule earth. It was the Higher Beings rule that there be no mothers of Immortals; what I do is find a mother and child who face death and I save the child and then place it near someone and make sure that the child is found. Your own mother was a teenager who ran away from home and fell down a flight of stairs not far from Roswell; she was going to die and I spirited away you and left you where your parents found you, giving them a mind nudge to look in the alley. "

Liz sat back and thought hard. None of this came as a surprise; it was pretty much as she had figured. Now what was this about condolences or congratulations?

"You are now the arbiter of the Immortal way. I will leave. No more Immortal babies will appear except by the way you are doing it now. The Higher Beings only instruction to me was if Mankind ever progressed to be able to do what you have done, the one or the ones who came up with it would be given the responsibility to keep Immortality going; or let it fade away. Of course even with no more Immortal babies my way, and even if you were to stop it your way, it would take many hundreds of years, if not thousands, for Immortals to dwindle down to only a few. I will leave you with this amulet which will repeat my appearance and my words for those that would not otherwise believe you. As I said, it is now in your hands. In the words of your favorite program; Live Long and Prosper, Elizabeth Parker."

And then it was gone. And on her desk lay a circular object, like a large coin, about 4 inches in diameter and about half an inch thick. Ruins and objects unfamiliar to Liz decorated it.

Elizabeth Parker Evans, Queen Elizabeth of Antar, sat there and took it all in. And sighed.

Liz picked up the amulet; it appeared to be of some kind of metal; the ruins and carvings on it looked ancient. She wondered if Methos could read it. She slipped it into a drawer in her desk and went back to the training room.

Liz walked into the training room and went up to Lisa. She had finished her session and was toweling off the sweat. Liz motioned for her to follow her. They went back to Liz's office.

"I had a visitor just now. It left this. " Liz held up the amulet then laid it on the desk.

Liz was not sure how she knew, but figured it was from the higher being.

Waving her hand over it, Liz spoke "Amulet, tell the story."

What came next was mostly a replay of what it had said, a hologram from all apearences.

It ended thusly "Queen Elizabeth now bares responsibility for the future of Immortality."

Lisa sat there goggle eyed. A god like something had come to Liz and basically just handed off the responsibility for Immortality. Just as simple as that, and just as complicated. She looked at Liz.  
"Is this what you expected?"

"I did not expect it to go that smoothly, or to end up with the whole thing dropped in my lap."

Lisa just slowly nodded her head, trying to come to grips with it all.

Liz told Lisa to see to settling things down with the Immortals still training, and to let them know that a big announcement would be coming in the next day or so. She would now contact all the Immortals they knew to come here and learn the Truth.

The very next day they started pouring into Roswell from all over. It had been decided to stop trying to fool the watchers, since Liz intended to inform them as well. First she would talk to Joe, who happened to be in Roswell with Rebecca at the moment, checking out the new Immortals.

Liz called Joe right after letting Lisa know.

"Joe, could you come right over to the Palace. I had a visitor."

Joe Dawson, Watcher and Supervisor of Watchers, knew right away what Liz meant.

"Liz, does this mean…"

"Got the whole story, Joe. You get to find out as soon as you get here."

"That's me you see coming in your door right now."

Liz then went up to the private part of the Palace. She found Max with the children, playing with them as he tried to do every day in the afternoon.

Max looked up as Liz came into the living room and sat down next to him, a pensive look on her face.

"Something happen Liz?"

"Oh, yeah,"

Now Max was worried. He moved closer and hugged her.

"What is it?"

"I had a visitor that turned out to be pretty much what we thought as regarding who started the Immortals."

Now Max was scared. "Liz, what happened?"

"Basically I got a history lesson about how it all started and all of that. Then I got all responsibility for all Immortals dumped on me. The Higher Being that started it all had one of his minions run it for the last 10,000 years, during which he apparently ascended to a higher plane then he had been in, and no longer cared about us. His minion was instructed that if Mankind ever figured out how to make immortals in any way then he was to give whoever started it the whole thing. Which I now have."

Maxwell Evans, King Maxwell of Antar, could not come up with anything to say.

Liz got the group together to give then the news, and they were shocked as Max had been.

Typically it was Maria and Kyle that came out of it first.

"Chica, does this mean you are some kind of Goddess now?"

"As far as I know I have not changed."

"So you do not know if we are supposed to offer sacrifices to you yet?"

"Kyle, watch it. Or you will be sacrificing something you hold dear. Like your tongue."

"Oh come on, Chica. A Kyle unable to speak would be great but at the same time so pitiful that even I would feel sorry for him."

Alex while still in a little shock, started to think. "Liz, what do you mean responsible?"

Liz sighed then had the Amulet play again.

After that, there were more then a few puzzled looks in the group.

Isabel spoke first. "That whole thing was a little cryptic, Liz. It just said that you were responsible for Immortality but that is all. Talk about open to interpretation. Maybe you were given some kind of powers; you just do not know it yet."

Tess was next. "It could be interpreted since you started both the having of children by Immortals and now making Immortals that it was pretty much up to you for both. Though maybe that is not correct."

Michael nodded. "It sounds to me like its more then that. But you cannot tell from that thing."

It was pretty much agreed amongst them that it could go both ways.

Joe Dawson arrived at the Palace and was escorted right to Liz's office. He only had to wait a few minutes before Liz walked in, waving him down as he started to get to his feet.

"Piss on that Joe, this is just us in here. Get ready for a shock."

Liz then activated the Amulet.

After it was over Joe just sat there, stunned. All the questions about Immortality had just been answered. Basically a Higher Being of some kind had just decided to do it pretty much just for something to do. That was how Joe looked at it. He looked at Liz.

"Responsibility?"

"Yeah, we are all twisting ourselves every which way trying to figure THAT out. I have a hunch it might be a while before we find out."

Joe looked at her. "You got another hunch?"

"Yeah. Not sure but I just feel that more is to come. Just not how or when."

Joe slowly nodded. "About the Council…"

Liz was determined. "Let them know everything and invite them here to here it from the Amulet. I see no reason for them to be in the dark anymore. "

Joe grimaced. This was not going to be a pleasant call.

Liz correctly interpreted the look on Joe's face.

"Remind them that I have a lot of power at my beck and call if I decide to use it. If they get pissy or start to threaten you in any way I will drop the Hammer on them big time."

The rest of the Immortals arrived by noon the next day, even Rachel, Connor, Cassandra, Constantine and their children.

They were all gathered in the formal dining hall of the Palace, since there were over 40 present, since the Immortal women had not been podded yet, and this included all of the wives, husbands, whatever that were mortal since Liz had decided they all should know.

Liz stood before them.

"I am sure most of you at one time or another thought that someone or something was behind Immortality. And you were right. I had a visitor the other day who told it all to me and left behind this to help inform you." She then turned the Amulet on.

Liz had let everyone else in Roswell, the parents mostly, know what had happened. Their reactions pretty much went the same way as everyone else's. Her parents were not happy that their daughter had apparently just been given another job with all sorts of possible complications.

The next day Liz was waiting for the Watchers Council to arrive. Joe had informed her that they had actually been so stunned that there had been no threats at all. Especially after he had told them that Liz would have the Amulet show them the story, and they would get to see the pods and everything.

Andre Delacroix was the Chairman of the Council. They had taken the private jet reserved for their use and had headed for Roswell within an hour of Joe Dawsons phone call. It had been agreed that they would take the time on the plane to decided what would be done. It had been a fairly rancorous meeting for most of the time, until everyone wound down and wore out. Then he had spoken his piece.

"Once we see what the Amulet has to say, then we will decide what to do. Clearly that if there will be no more new Immortals except by podding, there will be very few to come. Especially since it seems clear that this will not be let out into the public. I think we do need to consider that all pods used from here on probably need to be watched to make sure that new Immortals are not made without anyone knowing. We will thus be able to know about each one ahead of time. If this amulet truly shows that there is no Prize to the Game, then all the secret contingency plans that we made over the centuries to ensure that no evil Immortal won the Prize become needless. I believe that our primary mission to Chronicle all Immortals should continue. There is no reason to stop."

The others thought this over and then one by one agreed. Then one asked the Question

"What about this responsibility that Queen Elizabeth has apparently been given."

Andre gave his best Gaulic Shrug. "I think that there might not be an answer to that question for some time to come. Speculation without evidence is useless."

Liz, in full regalia with her sword at her side, formally greeted the Council.

"Gentlemen, let us proceed to the conference room. There I will have the Amulet play its message."

After the Amulet finished, there was silence in the room. Finally Andre stirred himself and looked at Queen Elizabeth.

"Your Majesty, you clearly had insight early on into this. We know that Cassandra has prophetic dreams and is close to you. What is your best guess on what the 'responibility' part means?"

Liz sighed. "I think that we will not know for a while. But my best guess is that I will be required at some point to do something or make a decision. The real question will be, does that mean some of the power used reverts to me in order to do whatever is needed? I think the logical answer to that is almost certainly yes."

Those in the room slowly nodded, reluctantly agreeing with the Queen.

After the Watchers council left the palace, Liz headed back to the private suites. Joe, Methos and Duncan were there waiting for news on what the Watchers Council was up to.

Liz walked in and sat in the living room area where Methos already had a bear while Joe and Duncan were working on some very old Scotch that had been sent to Liz as a gift from Scotland.

Joe looked at her. "Do I need to disappear?"

Liz grinned at him. "Nope. They are in too much shock to do much of anything now. That and the amulet really worries them; they too think that I may have powers I do not know about and they do NOT want to get on my bad side. Whatever keeps them out of our hair is fine with me."

Joe nodded. "I guess now the question is do we get this information out to Immortals as a whole and if we do, how to do it."

Methos grimaced. "Many would not believe it; of course some would not believe even the Amulet, but that is what it would take to convince most. Any way you look at it it would be virtually impossible to really get this message out to Immortals. "

Liz sighed. "Yeah, that is pretty much the way I see it as well. Probably the only thing we can do is just let it out and leave the rest to fate. I do not like that but I see no practical alternative."

Duncan agreed. "It will take years for the word to trickle out to everyone, and as Methos said, many would not believe it anyway."

Methos slowly got an evil grin. Duncan notice it first and groaned. Joe looked at Duncan then Methos then rolled his eyes. Puzzled, Liz looked at them. "OK, what is the joke?"

Duncan shook his head. "Methos has come up with something that will be funny to him but probably no one else."

Joe snorted. "That sounds about right."

Methos ignored them. Then turned to Liz.

"We must of course let Immortals know they have a Queen."

Liz spitted him with a glare. "That better be a joke or I will get pissed."

Methos held up his hands in mock apology. "The Amulet was very clear. All responsibility for Immortals is now in your hands. If you were a man I would say King of Immortals. Your subjects really do have the right to know that they have a new ruler."

Joe was shaking his head. But Duncan had a serious look on his face. Liz saw that.  
"Don't tell me you agree?"

"I am not sure Liz. Clearly we have not been ruled before. BUT it is a consideration. We cannot tell at this time what has changed. We know that there will be no more Immortal babies. But is that the only change? Maybe that is all, maybe there is more. I can tell you think something is coming that will involve you making decisions or doing something. So maybe considering you the Queen of Immortals is more then Methos's idea of a joke."

Liz sat back and thought about that. Then decided that there was no point of trying to figure it out at the moment. Then she looked at Joe. "Who is still here?"

Joe shook his head. "No one has left yet. I think they all want to talk to you some more; at least the old guard does. I think the Newbies are a little intimidated at the moment."

Liz slowly nodded. "Well no time like the present. Lucky we built this place with a lot of rooms. Get the word out that we will have another meeting in the Dining hall at 5."

Joe, Methos and Duncan nodded and got up to get the word out. Liz sat there after they left and brooded. She was very worried about what she might have to do in the future.

Max came into the room and sat down next to her, tugging her over until she was on his lap. Liz snuggled into his arms and sighed. "Looks like I might have outsmarted myself when I decided to start making Immortals. I have a feeling this would not have happened otherwise. I think he did not care about Immortals having children, which strictly speaking from an Immortal point of view is probably correct."

Max held her closer. "You were very driven and determined, Liz. I really doubt anything would have stopped you. Even if you knew what would happened, would you have stopped?"

Liz shook her head. "No."

"You would not be who you are if you had. And feeling as you do about Immortality, the first chance to do this you would have taken no matter what. "

Joe, Duncan, Methos, Amanda, Grace, Connor, Constantine, Cassandra, Richie, Sean and Lisa were waiting in the Dining Hall for Liz. Liz came in and as one they all stood up and bowed towards her. She glared at them.  
"You would not like me mad so do NOT do that again."

Grins all around the main table told their story. Methos feigned surprise.  
"Your Majesty, is it not correct for subjects to bow to their Monarch?"

"Watch it Methos, or I will find a way to cut off your beer."

More grins. Liz sighed, then smiled. "OK, enough with the jokes. Not only do I need to hear your concerns, I need you to hear mine."

Cassandra was first. "Until I get more sight into what has happened, I can only give my personal impression. It is not exactly incorrect to consider you our Queen. And it's a crown won on deeds, not a birthright. You found a way for us to have children. You found a way to make a mortal Immortal. The only real question is what is to come. "

Constantine nodded. "I believe this was all done with purpose beyond what we have been told. Maybe beyond what they knew. And to me personally in every that matters I consider you our Queen."

Grace slowly nodded. "Ever since I met you, I have had this feeling that great events would follow you. And they have. It has been debated in history do great events make the person, or does the great person make the events great. Either way the results are the same. I find myself considering you our queen as well."

Methos looked surprisingly serious. "I have never called anyone my king or my queen. But I find myself closer to calling you My Queen than anyone else in 5000 years. I wonder if this is internal or external. Either way it is how I feel, all joking aside."  
Liz had been listening to this with growing disbelief. "You are all serious." That was a statement and not a question.

Duncan looked at her. "Liz, I have felt for some time that there was something out there guiding us or giving us a nudge where it counted. Look at all the times another Immortal just happened to be in the right place at the right time to save Grace, who was so instrumental in all that has occurred. Why would I choose to go through a town like Roswell, something I had never done before and more then that had never had any desire to do so. And to be there just in time to have your ambulance pass by closely enough to feel a pre immortal's buzz. Look at all that happened with Antar. You just happen to be the object of a young Kings devotion. And all that followed that. Even that Rogue Star, something no one had ever heard of anywhere. The chances of this all being coincidence is beyond anyone's calculation of the odds. And now finally we know why we were created- supposedly at a whim by a higher being. I find that very doubtful. I too consider you our Queen."

Cassandra was looking at Duncan closely. "You think that there is someone or something else that has been involved, someone other than that which created us?"

Duncan nodded. "I do. And I think that that being that had been tasked with watching over us for millennia knew that as well. That is where the cryptic part of the Amulet's story comes in. He did not know what was coming; only that someone else is involved."

Liz sat there and thought about that. It made sense that maybe someone else had been doing a little something here and there, because she had gotten the feeling that the being had been quite busy just doing what he had been doing, and also that it would have run counter to the original orders for him to have interfered anymore. And that someone else was still around.  
"Great. Another Higher Being or something of that kind that will be visiting me sometime. Wonder what he is going to dump on me?"

At that moment everyone in the room felt something. It made the hair stand up on the back of everyone's neck; they all stood and started looking around. In the far corner of the dining hall, in the middle of the wall, a glow began to grow. It grew brighter until it was almost impossible to look at it; but not quite.

Liz looked at it and knew her question was about to be answered. She slowly stepped towards the light.

Acting on instinct and something else they could not identify, all the other Immortals moved to block Liz from the light.

Liz stared at them in astonishment. "Obviously this is a message or messenger of some kind. I have to go."

Duncan stood there. Unmoving. "No, your Majesty, we cannot be sure it is safe."

At that moment the glow dimmed and went out. And there on the wall was the message:

WHEN IT IS TIME I WILL COME TO YOU, QUEEN ELIZABETH

They all just stared.

Liz and the rest of them stared at the wall. Then the writing slowly began to fade till it was gone. Lisa held up her cell phone- it had a camera. She looked at Liz. "Your Majesty, I managed to get a picture. I will send it to your office site immediately. "

Liz nodded. Then slowly sat down, as they all did. "Well I guess any question about someone else being involved has been answered. We just do not know where and when it will come back. Seems pretty obvious that whatever that is will be serious. "

All around the room came nods in response.

Liz looked at Duncan. "Did you feel compelled to protect me?"

Duncan thought about that. "Yes, I think so."

Cassandra nodded. "I felt right away that my first duty was to protect you."

Once again all around the room came nods.

Liz sighed again. "Well then here is my first Imperial Order. When we are here like this its Liz and NOT your majesty."

This time smiles from around the room.

Liz stood up and looked at them. "Go on home people. I think that we are done here. Who knows when it will come up again and there is no point worrying about it."

That night there was a quiet dinner in the Palace Dining Room. This was one of the times that Liz and Max told the kitchen staff to go home early and they would take care of things. Liz had very patiently explained to them the first time that this way things could be discussed and personal secrets aired; and that no one would have to be embarrassed about saying or hearing anything.

Only Alex, Isabel, Maria and Michael were present. Lisa had volunteered to stay and take care of the children. Maria told her that such bravery truly deserved a medal.

Michael had cooked the simple meal. After everyone had eaten, they moved over to the side of the dining hall where the message had been displayed. Alex had brought some exotic measuring devices to see if anything could be found; nothing had. The Granolith had reported that it had detected no strange energy, nor any energy flare at that time.

Maria went over and touched the wall. She looked at Liz. "Message from God, eh?"

Grins came out. And the tension dissipated.

Liz shook her head at her lifelong best friend.  
"It did not exactly say anything like that. But I guess one could interpret it that way."

Alex leaned forward. He had had Liz take the amulet to the granolith and have it play for it; and had had it in the lab and tried to measure or detect energy from it. Both had failed. The Granolith had seemed a little insulted that it could not detect any energy.  
"The fact that we could not detect any energy reading at all either from the Amulet or from your message this afternoon really points toward something or someone a whole lot more sophisticated."

Tess had been quietly thinking. "Liz, it seems pretty clear that there were two separate entities working the Immortal world. One has left and one has stayed. The one that left appears to have left you with its responsibilities, but certainly was not clear on just what those are. I would say its clear that the second knew all about the first; its less clear that the first knew all about the second. The first was the one that took over what had been created by its master; the second probably came around a fair amount later. I would guess that that is the one that was nudging here and there and influencing things like seeing to it that Grace kept her head, Duncan just happening to be in Roswell exactly at the right time and place, and so on. Frankly if only one was going to stay, I would say that we got the right one."

Max nodded. "That makes sense to me. And it does seem like we did luck out with who stayed behind. He seems to be on the side of the Angels."

Kyle grinned. "So do you want me to start on a sacrificial altar? And what do you want as sacrifices?"

Liz glared at him. "We could start out with your lower intestine and work our way up."

Maria giggled. "Come on Chica, you have gotten promoted. While you were queen of a people that lost their world, now you are also designated as Queen of another people who were empowered by a god, and are now a partner to another god. Seems like there ought to be some perks to the job."

Liz shook her head. "Seems like more work for no pay. I guess there is no Union to complain to? Now I have to sit around waiting for the other shoe to fall."

Max cuddled Liz on his lap. "Honey, you will do what is necessary just like you always have. Sounds like you have been put out there as a fireman of sorts. To put out a fire that may come by sometime in the future. At least it seems like some thought has been put into it; that you will have what you need when you need it."

Michael shook his head. "At least that is what we hope for. Hope that when the time comes Liz is not left holding an empty bucket with the fire raging out of control."

Maria swatted him. "Thanks for being a Debbie Downer, Spaceboy."

Isabel, who had been quiet up till now, shook her head. "We do not know enough to be optimistic or pessimistic. We just have to keep on doing what we have been doing and hope for the best."

Liz shrugged and snuggled closer to Max. "I have decided that worrying about it makes no sense. What will be, will be. Que Sera, Sera."

The next few weeks went on by with no hints of anything else. Annie came out of her pod to find a few things had changed while she was out. Taking a largely pragmatic view of things, she told Liz that she was right not to worry about it.

Rachel was next into the Pod, Connor right beside her as she went in. Courtney went into a different pod to become human, which would take approximately 6 months. Richie was torn between wanting Courtney to be Immortal so they would have so much more time together, and worry that something could go wrong. Liz would spend a fair amount of time reassuring both Connor and Richie.

Now that making Immortals had been proven, Liz was not sure what to do next. The medical side of the situation was moving slowly through the FDA, but that was as expected. She found herself rather unexpectedly with less to do then before. All the newly minted Immortals had found teachers, Annie ending up with one while Cassandra took the other woman. Constantine and Connor had each taken one, while Richie decided to take one of his own to occupy the time while he waited for Courtney to de pod. Duncan's friend Jason Dehoy had taken the last one. He was a fun loving type, who wistfully reminded Duncan of Fitzhugh. He had wandered in one day shortly after the first pods were done, looking for Duncan to catch up after not seeing him for some years. Liz had taken to him, liking that he got her to laugh, and had been brought in on the whole making of Immortals situation. He had not had much of a reaction, which surprised Liz. He told her that he always figured surprises were always out there, and one should never be shocked by anything.

Annie and Sean decided to head back to Ireland, though Sean was a little reluctant to leave while Annie was still pregnant. She pointed out to him that they could call in and have the Granolith transport them immediately if something went wrong, with very little more delay then if they were in Roswell. There was a small going away party for them in the Palace, where Annie was careful to talk to Liz alone.

"I want to thank you for all you have done, Liz, making a dream I have had for over 400 years come true. And I believe that whatever comes you will handle it. I have faith."

Touched, Liz was without words and just hugged Annie.

The next few months passed by without incident, the newbies getting their training and everyone else just doing what they had been doing. The Pod process had reached clinical trial stage and it was decided to do them at Roswell General Hospital. It was decided to start with 6, and track the results. All six chosen were in terminal stages of cancer and leukemia, all other treatments having failed. They would each go into the pods for one month, then would be brought out and examined.

Liz had decided to keep a low profile in that process, having Alex supervise it, and he made sure that he kept a low profile as well.

All the Immortal couples had gotten pregnant, with the first ones due in a few months.

After some discussion, Duncan and the others had started letting other Immortals know what was going on. They just put the information out there and did no more, letting each believe or disbelieve as they wished.

The search for a planet to move to had gone beyond a thousand light years of earth, still with no good ones found. Though several candidates for terra forming had been identified. Research was ongoing on what would need to be done for each planet found. It was still a matter of fact that any of them would take a tremendous investment in time and resources with no sure result.

One day Liz sat in the living room of the Royal Suite and watched her children play. Her son was almost 6, her daughter almost 4. She had been wondering whether to have more children, but was torn about the time she would need to be in the pod. Did she dare do something like that , with the possibility of something Immortal related coming up and her the responsible one? She had come to the decision that while she did think she would have more children, now was not the time. Perhaps in a few years.

Liz stood up and walked to the window, looking out into the courtyard at the center of the Palace where the Granolith rested. Musing on all that had happened in the last 8 years, almost 9, she wondered if her life could not get any weirder. Then reminded herself that that was a dangerous thought: She could vouch for the fact that life could ALWAYS get stranger. 


End file.
